Who said to return to you was wrong?
by marymaryjane
Summary: Dos años después, en medio de una carretera dos corazones destrozados se vuelven a encontrar.
1. Corre, corre, antes de que te atrape

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer, la trama es completamente mía.

-Inspirado en Robsten-

_Drowning - Banks_

_Stay - Rihanna_

_My Immortal - Evanescence_

* * *

><p><strong>«Who said it will return to you was wrong?»<strong>

* * *

><p>Cuando obligas a tu cabeza a echar al olvido un par de recuerdos puedes lograrlo, de hecho puede ser muy simple para algunas personas sentarse en un lugar cómodo mientras el silencio los envuelve, cerrar los ojos y olvidar… La verdad descubrí que lo único que me podía ayudar a no recordar era mantenerme ocupada, con la mente siempre concentrada en alguna tarea en la que no tuviese que pensar en mi vida persona.<p>

Mis amigos me decían que lo mejor que podía ser era parrandear y olvidar de una vez el quejumbroso lío amoroso, ¿Pero cómo lo hacía si él era el motor de todo? Me había acostumbrado a darle una sonrisa cada mañana cuando abría mis ojos para empezar un nuevo día, a excepto de las mañanas en que cada uno se encontraba en continentes diferentes por el trabajo… nada que una llamada telefónica no pudiera arreglar. Me había acostumbrado a pasar mis noches de viernes y sábado junto a mis amigos, pero siempre con su mano entrelazando la mía, o bebiendo del mismo vaso o si la ocasión lo permitía bailar torpemente en una pista de baile improvisada.

Podíamos hacer tantas cosas con tan poco, solo necesitaba magia y nosotros lo hacíamos mágico. Lo lamentable es que nadie nos dijo que los polvitos flu* se terminarían, nadie dijo que el día que se acabaran ya no nos transportaríamos a los lugares que nuestro amor nos regalaba… la luz se estaba apagando.

Pensaba que nuestro afán por crecer en nuestras carreras y el ser demasiado trabajólicos nos estaba pasando la cuenta, estábamos cayendo en la rutina. El estrés podía destrozar las relaciones a niveles increíbles y jamás lo vi de esa forma hasta que arruinó nuestra historia de amor. Tampoco éramos la doncella y el príncipe azul, esas cosas se las podía dejar a los hermanos Grimm* pero al menos lo que teníamos era algo puro y bonito que se destrozó tanto por el trabajo como por la diferencia de opiniones… y el maldito carácter.

¿Qué problema tienes con la privacidad?

No sé cuantas veces me habían preguntado eso y la respuesta era tan simple y certera que no sé por qué me seguían jodiendo.

Yo era actriz y le podía entregar todo mi talento a los espectadores y fanáticos; entregaba todo de mí en cada proyecto segura de que de a poco iba creciendo y que los críticos notaban que ya no era una niña captada por una agente tratando de tener suerte, sino que una reconocida actriz con buen talento. Me maravillaba cuando los esfuerzos daban buenos frutos. No obstante, no comprendía por qué la gente se tomaba el derecho de averiguar hasta el color de mis calzones si debían ser felices con lo que yo les otorgaba de mí, no entendía por qué si quería tirar la bolsa de la basura en el tacho de la esquina habían cinco estúpidos paparazzis tratando de fotografiarme.

¿Qué iba mal?

No era yo, eran ellos.

Hasta si quería comprar golosinas tenía el fastidio de los flashes a mis espaldas.

Esto comenzaba a cansarme y los planes de ocultar los detalles más minuciosos de mi vida se acrecentaban. Comprendía que vivir todo dentro de la casa podía agotar y que muchas veces me daba pena no poder salir como una pareja normal a beber algo una noche cualquiera, me apenaba no poder tomar su mano como si nada o darle un simple beso porque me habían dado ganas.

No podía.

No quería que el mundo se metiera en lo más preciado que tenía.

Si ellos habían arruinado mi privacidad no dejaría que arruinaran mi relación.

Gracias a esos planes de privacidad a lo agentes del servicio de inteligencia vivimos cosas que nadie pensaría que podríamos hacer. Pudimos ver la noche estrellada mientras estábamos recostados en el césped, pudimos meternos a una piscina sin miedo a que hubieran fotógrafos, pudimos bailar en una pista de baile real ocupando disfraces sin que nadie supiera, habíamos caminado tomados de la mano en medio de Los Ángeles una madrugada a la cuatro cuando no andaba ni un alma en pena. Lo había besado sin temor en una sala de cine y hasta surfeamos juntos en una lejana playa en Malibú. Todo gracias a nuestras ideas para evadir el asedio e intentar ser normales… aún así no duró mucho.

Nos comenzamos a cansar de ocultar todo como estuviéramos en la cárcel, de no poder ser normales, pero estaba segura que podía seguir guardando nuestra privacidad. Nos amábamos, ¿Eso era lo importante, no? Se supone que era lo relevante pero cuando intentábamos arreglar eso comenzó el temita del estrés junto con las múltiples discusiones que me dejaban con un horrible dolor de cabeza.

Odiaba discutir con el hombre que amaba y yo sé que pelear conmigo tampoco era su mejor pasatiempo, pero algo más fuerte no nos dejaba soportarnos el uno al otro. Odiaba que cuando él comía sonara tan audiblemente, me molestaba que pusiera la televisión cuando yo estaba leyendo, me sacaba de quicio de que no sacara a los perros a la hora que debía, odiaba que no me escuchara cuando le estaba contando algo importante y al revés, yo sabía que él me detestaba cuando me movía mucho mientras dormía, me odiaba cuando hacía sonar la leche en mi boca al beberla, lo sacaba de quicio cuando fumaba dentro de la casa y más me odiaba si desordenaba los discos de la sala. Nuestros caracteres estaban que se cortaban con un cuchillo y los proyectos llegaron en el momento exacto a nuestras vidas, quizás pasar tiempo lejos nos haría pensar mejor las cosas, a hacernos entender y extrañarnos otra vez. Pensaba que un poco de espacio nos haría mejor porque volveríamos con ganas de disculparnos y volver a empezar, pero no fue así.

Al comienzo vivía pendiente de él cuando se marchaba para grabar, le dejaba mensajes de texto por la mañana y otros en la noche. Él me llamaba por la tarde y charlábamos por quince minutos lo que era gratificante y me hacía extrañarlo más que nunca, era increíble la forma en que quería abrazarlo cuando estaba lejos siendo que las últimas veces lo vivía regañando.

Una amiga me decía que nos faltaba un escalón de madurez y que lo importante era trabajar en ello.

Pero no alcanzamos a intentarlo.

Comencé a viajar por los nuevos rodajes y eso nos mantuvo lejos, apenas podíamos vernos por skype.

Y lamentablemente, la costumbre pudo más.

Nos acostumbramos, cedimos, nos dejamos estar.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué cometimos ese error?

Para cuando ninguno de los dos tenía proyectos en proceso nos volvimos a reencontrar en Los Ángeles para despejarnos en una reunión con amigos.

Nos saludamos con un simple beso en la mejilla que no alcanzó a calentar nuestros corazones, apenas nos tocamos las manos y ni siquiera nos sentamos juntos.

Me sentía nerviosa.

¿Lo había perdido?

Recuerdo que lo único que hice esa noche mientras nuestros amigos conversaban era mirarlo y sentirme culpable por dejar esto botado.

Seguíamos juntos, pero el distanciamiento nos había alejado. Si hubiéramos optado por conversar todo habría sido distinto.

Traté de reír como si nada y de jugar con mi celular de manera tonta, hasta que él me envió un mensaje de texto siendo que estaba a metros míos.

**¿Podríamos salir afuera a conversar?**

El corazón se me estampó dentro de la caja torácica y solo pude mirarlo perpleja porque no sabía qué conllevaba esta conversación.

¿Me iba a cortar?

¿Me iba a decir que me extrañaba más que nunca?

¿Me iba a decir que era una infantil por no tomarlo en cuenta?

¿Era una orgullosa?

_Te he extrañado más que nunca. _

Bueno, las primeras palabras que él soltó fueron buenas mientras me fregaba las manos por el frío

_No hemos conversado pero creo que ahora podemos hacerlo._

No sé si me molestaba más el frío del clima o el frío de sus palabras.

_Te quiero mucho, Bella._

Yo también lo quería pero no podía hablar, solo quería que él guiara esta pendiente charla.

_Me has hecho muy feliz todos estos años._

¿Qué? ¿No era lo que estaba pensando, cierto?

_He sido feliz a tu lado de una manera que ni te imaginas, aprendí más de lo que nunca pensé que podría. _

Su mirada era como el cuchillo que se enterraba en mi corazón y me sentía como la estúpida vampira que un día interpreté junto a él la vez en que la dejaba en medio del bosque.

_Sé que lo intentamos y te juro que siempre quise que funcionara, pero este tiempo lejos de todo me he dado cuenta que no podemos seguir forzando las cosas. _

No… simplemente no.

_Me agobiaba no poder salir contigo como si nada y no es que quiera que todo el mundo coma de nuestra relación, pero necesito sentirme libre. _

¿Sentirse libre? Nunca lo había opacado ante algo que él quisiera hacer, siempre lo apoyé. ¿Por qué mierda me decía esto ahora?

_Aún te amo, pero es lo más sano… ni siquiera nos estábamos llevando bien. _

Y ahí comprendía que el amor era una ínfima pizca de ingrediente dentro de una relación. Él me amaba, yo lo amaba pero eso no era suficiente. ¿Por qué le molestaba mis ansias de privacidad si nunca le había molestado?

Quería gritarle y comenzar a defenderme pero me sentía como un inofensivo conejo siendo apuñalado.

_Te conozco más que a nadie y sé que me odiarás, pero estoy seguro que comprenderás que esto será lo mejor. _

Te odio por amarte tanto, te odio.

_Nunca podré olvidarte porque siempre estarás en un lugar importante de mi corazón. _

No, no me vengas con frases clichés… me comenzaba a odiar por no poder decir nada.

Solo recuerdo haberlo mirado con rencor mientras me guardaba las lágrimas porque no dejaría que él me viera así. Si él lo quería de esta forma entonces yo también sería dura y fría.

"Está bien, tienes razón y lo comprendo", fue lo único que pude decir mientras me quitaba con dificultad el anillo que me había regalado. "No es necesario que me siga quedando con esto", le entregué el anillo con el dolor de mi alma pero pareciendo una orgullosa más que nunca.

Ángela había llegado en el momento preciso para interrumpir la conversación y avisarnos de que la reunión se trasladaba a un bar del centro.

Lo vi por última vez antes de girarme e irme a casa, no me quedaría en una reunión donde estaba mi ahora actual ex.

—¿En qué piensas, amiga? —preguntó Alice, mi amiga que se había quedado conmigo porque estábamos a un par de días para viajar a Europa, y cuando eso sucedía necesitaba que alguien me ayudara con tantas cosas en la cabeza.

—En nada que importe mucho —bufé.

—No seas mentirosa, Bella —dijo mi amiga lanzándose al lado mío en el sofá. —Yo sé que cuando te quedas así de callada y pensativa es porque algo pasa ahí —dijo apuntando mi corazón.

No había empezado una relación con nadie después de Edward, solo un par de citas fallidas que no me hicieron seguir al pie. No necesitaba de una relación para sobrevivir, no cuando mi carrera estaba en el mejor momento, no cuando estaba nominada por segunda vez a los premios Oscar.

—En serio, no es nada —dije mientras hacía zapping en la televisión.

—No, no estás bien, te has saltado los siete canales de cocina cuando los amas. Algo pasa —dijo quitándome el control remoto para apagar la televisión y encararme.

—No sé—. ¿Por qué me dolía recordar todo si ya había logrado olvidarlo?

Sabía que Edward mantenía una relación y que se había trasladado a Nueva York para llevar la vida que yo no le daba, y aunque pensar en eso me producía bronca trataba de olvidarlo pronto porque ya no me interesaba.

Solo que hoy algo me hizo recordar la última vez que lo ví, la última vez que pude haber arreglado todo.

La última vez que sus ojos de verdad estuvieron frente a mí y no detrás de una imagen buscada en google una melancólica noche.

Me permití borrar cada una de las fotografías que tuvimos juntos en mi celular o en la computadora, borré cualquier video que existiese y quemé lo que se podía quemar.

Lo había borrado de mi vida y solo esa parte de mi corazón que jamás se despojaría de él lo guardaba como algo que fue hermoso.

—Me acordé de Edward —dije en un susurro.

—Ay no… pensé que esto ya no era tema, Bella —dijo mi amiga acercándose para abrazarme.

—No me pondré a llorar si eso crees, ya no me importa —dije recomponiéndome. —Estoy bien, es solo que me acordé y fue extraño.

—Debería golpearte cada vez que tienes esos arrebatos —dijo y me reí ante su recordatorio.

—No, no me golpees por favor —gemí como si de verdad me golpearan y mi amiga solo se rió mientras me lanzaba los almohadones del sofá.

—¿Pero de verdad estás bien? —preguntó poniéndose más seria.

—Sí, lo estoy —dije. —Es solo que esta fecha nunca la puedo olvidar.

—El día en que encuentres a alguien nuevo esta fecha será un simple día dentro del calendario—. Ojala fuese tan fácil como reemplazar a alguien… ¿Él me habrá reemplazado?

—Ese día justo se acabará la tierra y mi vida amorosa seguirá en cero —dije mofándome.

—Eres muy exigente en las relaciones, todos quieren escapar de ti—. No sé si eso se podía tomar como algo bueno o no, asi que me quedé en silencio. —Lo siento, no me refiero a que Edward te haya dejado porque lo cansaste.

—Se supone que por eso me dejó, ya no seguíamos el mismo rumbo.

—Pero te amaba —dijo como si quisiera arreglar esto.

—Tu los haz dicho, en tiempo pasado… me amaba —enfaticé el tiempo pasado de la palabra. —Además esto ya no me importa, si se termino es cosa del pasado y si encontró a alguien más rápido que yo es por algo. Espero sea feliz y punto.

—¿Pensaste que algún día todo se acabaría? — ¿Por qué me preguntaba todo esto ahora? Me quería ir a la mierda un rato porque no quería prolongar esta charla sobre Edward.

—No, no lo pensé, pero la vida da vueltas y lo bueno nunca es para siempre y ya paremos con el tema. De verdad no quiero hablar de Edward —dije parándome del sofá. —Podríamos ir por unas cosas al supermercado y de ahí arreglar las maletas, ¿Te parece?

—Está bien, salgamos —dijo Alice agarrando su gorra.

Salimos en una camioneta que nadie conocía porque era la que utilizaba para no ser captada tan fácilmente por los paparazzis. Alice se sentó en el copiloto y yo manejé rauda por las calles de Los Ángeles para poder llegar al supermercado y comprar un poco de calorías por kilo para la tarde larga de desorden y orden de maletas.

—¿Qué te parece si hacemos una fogata en el jardín de tu casa? — Alice agarró uno de los carritos y comenzó a echar todo lo dulce que veía en su camino.

—¿Y ahora quieres acampar como los niños boy scout? —dije riéndome en su cara porque ella había sido boy scout de niña.

—No, tonta, quiero hacer malvaviscos —dijo casi saltando como una niña.

—No seas ridícula, podrías incendiar mi casa —dije rodando los ojos mientras sacaba unos potes de manjar. —Pobre Bella Swan, ahora se quema su casa. No, no quiero que llegue la prensa a mi casa, Alice.

—No seas melodramática, es solo un poco de diversión —dijo abrazándome para convencerme. —Tendré un balde con agua por si la llama se nos escapa.

—No sé, lo pensaré en este rato —dije poniéndome firme.

Seguimos comprando mientras dábamos vueltas por los pasillos sacando comida como para un ejercito y aprovechando de jugar en el carrito si es que alguno de los pasillos estaba vacío.

—¿Bella? —miré a mi amiga que me miraba petrificada como si hubiese visto a un fantasma. —Por favor no te des vuelta—. Esa era la señal errónea, persona que me dijera eso me hacía hacer lo contrario.

—¿Hay malditas cucarachas? —susurré.

—No, pero no te des vuelta —volvió a decir y solo hice lo contrario.

Ahí estaba como un fantasma…

Llevaba una camisa holgada a botones de diseño escocés en color rojo, unos anteojos negros y una gorra del mismo color. Se paseaba como si nada empujando el carrito mientras echaba un par de verduras en él y cuando no revisaba su celular frunciendo el ceño… ¿Peleando con su novia acaso?

—Me tengo que ir, Alice —dije volviendo a mirar a mi amiga. —Por favor, vámonos.

—Creo que ya estamos listas, vamos por acá y asi él no nos verá —dijo Alice empujando el carrito haciendo el menor ruido posible. —Paguemos rápido, si quieres me esperas en el auto.

—No, no trajiste dinero y yo ando con una tarjeta —dijo siguiéndola y hablando en susurros. —Si lo hacemos rápido no se dará cuenta.

—Está bien—. Alice se hizo cargo de sacar las cosas del carrito mientras yo miraba nerviosa por si volvía a verlo entre los pasillos. —Por favor, apúrate.

—Lo hago lo mejor que lo puedo —dijo sacando todo a una velocidad fenomenal.

Volví a verlo desde lejos en la zona de helado y comenzó a elegir entre uno y otro.

Su favorito era el de vainilla con chocolate, lo sabía muy bien.

Sonreí como idiota cuando me fijé que había elegido ese sabor.

Al menos en eso nunca cambió… volví a sentirme miserable.

¿Por qué justo hoy?

¿Acaso la vida me odiaba?

¿Era mi karma?

Seguí observándolo como una obsesionada mientras elegía otra caja de helado pero volvió a mirar su celular y esta vez sonrió.

¿Era su novia?

Miré para todos lados pero no había ninguna chica que se pareciera a la chica y de todas formas verlo sonreír así por otra persona con mis propios ojos me encogió el corazón.

—Más rápido, Alice —le dije.

Me detuve en el contenido de su carrito y quise vomitar.

¿Pañales?

¿Pañales de bebé en su carrito de supermercado?

No sé por qué todo se me daba vueltas si él ya no provocaba nada en mí, yo ya no lo quería ni me importaba, pero verlo allí a unos cuantos metros de mí pareciendo otro hombre me resultaba extraño… y triste.

¿Iba a ser papá?

O sea… si esos pañales estaban allí era porque ya era padre.

Yo sabía lo mucho que él quería tener hijos, de formar una familia y ahora que ya lo era me invadió una mínima sensación de felicidad por él, pero no más grande que la pena que me estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

¿Cómo nadie se dio cuenta que su novia estaba embarazada?

Esto se habría sabido hace tiempo y todos andarían pendientes del hijo de Edward Cullen.

Sin pensarlo más salí corriendo como estúpida del supermercado golpeando mi pierna lo que me hizo caer, me levanté rápido y salí rauda hasta llegar al lado de mi auto. No me importaba si Alice terminaba sola allí, ella debía comprender que no podía estar en el mismo lugar que Edward y pretender como si nada pasara.

Eché a andar el motor pero el maldito automóvil no quería andar, cuando más necesitaba que esta mierda me sacara de un lugar no lo hacia. Miré por el espejo retrovisor por si Alice se avispaba y salía corriendo del supermercado para subirse al auto, pero en vez de eso vi a Edward salir mientras miraba en dirección a mi auto.

El corazón me latió a mil por hora por lo que di vuelta la llave hasta que el motor al fin encendió.

Salí torpemente del estacionamiento y solo conduje sin pensar al lugar que llegaría.

No comprendía cómo nuestras vidas se habían topado de nuevo, no justo cuando se cumplían dos años de la última vez.

Quería llorar… ¿Pero por qué?

Yo no lo amaba, yo estaba convencida de que ya no lo amaba.

¿Pero por qué me dolía saber que había sido padre?

¿Por qué me daba una pena enorme volver a verlo allí?

¿Por qué mierda me acordaba de sus gustos?

Conduje y encendí la radio para distraerme un rato y por suerte sonaba algo de hip hop que me haría olvidar un poco la horrible agonía.

Una vez que estuviera en mi casa cerraría puertas y ventanas hasta que llegara el día siguiente para tomar ese vuelo a Europa.

Tomé una calle completamente rellena de autos para así perderme entremedio y no llamar la atención de ningún fotógrafo, miré por el retrovisor para asegurarme de que nadie quisiera arruinar mi día con flashes. Pero lo peor podía ser más malo aún… Edward me venía siguiendo en su auto y eso fue suficiente para que pusiera mi pie en el acelerador para escapar.

¿Qué mierda quería de mí?

¿Decirme… Hola, tanto tiempo, qué es de tu vida?

No, ni loca dejaría que me viera otra vez.

No dejaría que me dirigiese la palabra otra vez, nuestras vidas se habían separado lo suficiente para hacer como si nada pasó.

Conduje teniendo cuidado de no chocar con todo este nerviosismo que llevaba, no podía despegar la mirada del espejo cuando notaba que todavía me seguía.

¿Por qué me seguía?

¿Por qué quería hacer esto más complicado?

Él era papá, debía dejarme.

Después inventarían que quebré una relación y que quise descuartizar al bebé porque estaba loca.

_Edward, por favor vete. _

Conduje sin parar hasta que me metí en la carretera, no sabía qué conseguiría con esto… ¿Salir del estado? Pues no dejaría que él me alcanzara aunque tuviese que llegar al otro extremo de Estados Unidos.

Después de media hora esto ya era obvio, Edward me perseguía en la carretera y éramos los únicos autos que iban en la vía norte, era cosa de tiempo para que yo me cansara de acelerar y él tomara ventaja.

¿Qué es lo que quería hablar conmigo?

¿Por qué hoy?

¿Por la puta madre por qué justo hoy?

Subí más el volumen de la radio para disipar esto que me tenía los nervios de punta, no sabía dónde terminaríamos.

Me coloqué los anteojos porque el sol comenzaba a molestarme, luego seguí conduciendo hasta que mi celular sonó sacándome de esta situación.

—¿Dónde estás, Bella? — Alice parecía un poco enojada y la verdad me importaba muy poco.

—Estoy en la carretera —dije observando por el espejo retrovisor a Edward.

—¿Qué carajos haces en la carretera?

—Escapo de Edward —dije asustada.

—¿Qué? ¿Escapando de Edward? — Ella parecía confundida y más enojada.

—Me persigue en su auto y no dejaré que me alcancé aunque llegue a México —dije acelerando más, ya iba en ciento veinte kilómetros por hora.

—Mierda —dijo al otro lado de la llamada. —Mierda, Bella.

—Sí, es una completa mierda y no quiero que me alcance —dije mirando el espejo retrovisor otra vez. —Ahí está el maldito y no sé por qué no me deja tranquila.

—¿Y si lo encaras simplemente?

—¿Estás loca? Ni pensarlo, no necesito hablar con él —dije un poco más furiosa. —Debo seguir conduciendo, Alice, te llamo cuando piense en dar la vuelta.

—Está bien, ten cuidado de no chocar —dijo un poco más calmada mi amiga.

—Conduzco bien, es el que viene detrás de mí el que tiene problemas de conducción—. Agh, por qué me seguía acordando de sus costumbres y gustos.

Tiré mi celular al asiento contiguo y seguí conduciendo, podía parecer lo más infantil pero no dejaría que nada me hiciera volver a hablarle… a menos que se me acabara la gasolina, esperaba que eso le sucediese a él asi yo me devuelvo a mi casa.

Qué tonterías…

Sí el se quedaba sin gasolina estaba segura que me acercaría para llevarlo.

¡No, Bella!

Sé fría.

Aceleré un poco más hasta alcanzar los ciento treinta kilómetros y ya comencé a temer por la velocidad, sería muy estúpido chocar con un solo auto que me perseguía. Después de un rato y solo pensando en mi seguridad disminuí la velocidad porque la verdad no quería terminar parapléjica por culpa de mi ex.

Iba en cien kilómetros cuando el auto de Edward aprovechó la pista contraria para sobrepasarme y acelerar mucho más que yo. ¡Mierda!, alcancé a frenar una vez que su auto bloqueó mi paso.

Me tenía, me había alcanzado y mis pies no fueron muy hábiles para hacer retroceder el auto y devolverme.

No, no, no, no, mis piernas empezaron a temblar y mis manos a sudar una vez que Edward se bajó de su auto.

¿Por qué mierda me hacía esto?

Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse cuando Edward se acercaba más a mi auto y solo quise esconderme, pero no tenía nada para hacerlo.

Me hice bolita en mi asiento, no dejaría que me sacara de aquí.

Pero él estaba más consciente que yo y abrió la puerta de mi lado.

¿Cómo no se me ocurrió poner el seguro en las puertas?

—Bájate —dijo en un tono firme. Temblé porque estaba escuchando su voz otra vez…

Me aferré a mi propio cuerpo y cerré los ojos esperando que esto solo fuera un horrible sueño, una abominación de mi mente.

—Bella, por favor, baja —dijo un poco más dulce, pero no dejaría que esa falsedad me ablandara.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos y Edward me tomó del brazo para hacerme salir del auto.

¿Su mano me había tocado?

Mierda, había olvidado lo bien que se sentía tener sus brazos sobre mí.

Estaba delirando, la cabeza me daba vueltas.

—Déjame tranquila, por favor —pedí sin mirarlo, aún llevaba mis gafas puestas y con eso tenía una barrera para no ver tan directamente sus ojos azules. —No sé por qué me persigues, pero por favor ándate.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —preguntó sabiendo que me miraba fijamente.

Asentí.

—¿Me odias, cierto? — Qué le importaba saber si lo odiaba después de todo este tiempo, no le daría ese lujo. Me quedé callada mientras me cruzaba de brazos y seguía mirando a punta de mis zapatillas.

—Dime que me odias y te juro que no volveré a molestarte —dijo quejumbroso. —Será como si nunca hubiese existido.

Recuerdo que cuando grabamos esa escena en la segunda película temía en que algún día lo nuestro terminara así y ahora él había ocupado muy bien la frase.

Negué.

—¿No me odias?

—No —dije. —Ahora déjame ir.

—No, no te perseguí solo para eso —dijo acercándose un paso pero yo retrocedí miedosa.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —retiré mis lentes porque esto me estaba fastidiando. Ver otra vez esos ojos tan cerca de mi hizo que el cuchillo intacto en mi corazón se enterrara aún más. —Tienes una vida y yo la mía, ¿Por qué quieres saber de mí ahora?

—Lo sé, pero… —Se agarró el cabello de la forma en que siempre lo hacía, pero esta vez parecía más desesperado de lo normal. —Necesito respuestas.

—¿Respuestas? —dije sarcásticamente. —Pudiste pensarlo antes, no dos años después.

—¿Llevas la cuenta? —preguntó con un toque dulce, no lo miré.

—No, solo me acordé—. Ni yo me creía eso.

—Yo también sé que hoy se cumplen dos años, Bella.

—Edward, de verdad, puedes irte. Supongo que tienes que llegar a hacer biberones, cambiar pañales y esas cosas para tu hijo —dije recordando la imagen de los pañales de bebé.

—¿Qué?

—No te hagas el idiota, no me sigas jodiendo —dije ofuscada. —Está bien, te felicito por ser papá, me alegra. Pero lo que me importa es irme de aquí, siento que esto es tan bizarro.

—No entiendo, Bella.

—¿Qué no entiendes?

—Yo soy padre de nadie —dijo confundido.

—¿Y los pañales de bebé? — Yo sabía que quedaría como una maniática por fijarme en lo que llevaba en su carrito. Edward sonrió sin mirarme lo que me hizo suspirar por dentro, su sonrisa nunca dejaría de ser el paraíso.

—Bella, mi hermana fue mamá hace poco—. Ahora me sentía más tonta que antes.—Y está acá en Los Ángeles porque… bueno, cosas familiares.

No sabía qué responder, me sentía tan tonta.

—¿Rosalie o Tanya? —pregunté porque no sabía qué más hacer.

—Rosalie —dijo sonriendo por mi estupidez.

—Qué bien por ella —dije dándome la vuelta para entrar en mi auto.

—No podría tener hijos si con la única persona que pensé que los tendría era contigo—. Me congelé como un iceberg. ¿Era en serio lo que había escuchado? Me giré para observarlo y sabía que lo que decía era cierto. Yo conocía su mirada sincera… y la que estaba observando era justamente esa.

—No digas esas cosas, Edward —dije. —Tienes alguien que de seguro ahora te está esperando.

—No me importa —dijo acercándose otra vez lo que me hizo poner mis manos como barrera.

—No te acerques —dije esperando que mis manos no alcanzaran su pecho.

—Llegué hace dos días y me estoy quedando en un hotel, pensaba en buscarte en unos días más porque necesita hablar contigo —dijo Edward mientras miraba de vez en cuando a la vía, pero no había ni un maldito auto en el camino.

—¿Qué necesitas decirme? Estoy bien si querías saber eso, estoy muy bien —dije a la defensiva.

—Me alegro de que estés bien —dijo sonriendo otra vez. —De verdad me alegro… —hizo una pausa. —De verdad yo sé que esto es imbécil, pero necesito decírtelo.

—No me vengas con discursos de que quieres ser mi amigo porque es lo último que haría en esta tierra.

—No es eso.

—¿Entonces? Si te quieres casar o hacer lo que quieras no necesito que me lo cuentes, yo ya no pertenezco a tu vida, Edward. Espero que esta de verdad sea la última vez, estoy bien sin ti—. Me dolió decir eso, pero si él tenía a otra chica lo justo era hacer las cosas así.

—¿Nunca volviste a pensar en un nosotros? — Mierda, Edward.

—Al comienzo sí, me dejaste y no tuve tiempo de procesar todo —dije recordando otra vez todo lo que había intentado olvidar. —Pero cambiaste, no eras tu. No eras el Edward del que me enamoré una vez.

—Lo sé, me comporté como un imbécil —dije pasando sus dedos por el cabello otra vez. —Ni siquiera mereces que te hable, pero necesito hacer esto.

—Está bien—. Me encogí de hombros. —¿Qué quieres?

—Bella, sé que fui un estúpido. Estoy seguro que lo nuestro nunca debió terminar pero estaba cegado, de verdad que lo estaba y me siento culpable por eso —dijo mientras el sol comenzaba a ponerse. —No sé por qué te deje si a pesar de todo eras lo que más amaba.

—Acabas de decirlo, lo que más amaba, en tiempo pasado, Edward.

—No, yo te amo, te amo ahora, te amaré toda la vida aunque no me dejes volver a estar contigo —dijo sonando un poco apenado y ahora sí que tenía ganas de llorar. —Me costó darme cuenta, me comencé a juntar con personas que me llenaron de ideas, que me hicieron sentir como otra persona y te juro que creía que todo eso estaba bien.

—No debiste dejarte manejar —dije.

—Lo sé, merezco esto —dijo rascando su frente antes de volver a mirarme. —Pero ahora estoy bien, estoy claro de mente. No necesito que nadie me diga lo que debo hacer, porque ya sé lo que debo hacer.

—Edward, tienes una novia, no creo que ella se sienta muy feliz de saber que viniste persiguiendo a tu ex —dije un poco dolida. —No es justa para ella.

—Lo sé, pero prefiero arruinar eso que perderte otra vez.

—Edward, entiende que nosotros ya no… —cerré mis ojos esperando que eso ayudará a guardar las lágrimas. —Tu decidiste dejarme y aunque me costó bastante lo acepté y aprendí a vivir con eso. Aprendí a vivir sin ti, Edward.

—También aprendí a hacerlo, pero no pude.

—O sea, ¿Ahora que las cosas no van bien con tu novia vuelves a buscarme porque te diste cuenta que de verdad conmigo te sentías mejor? No soy un juguete, Edward —dije saliendo del pequeño espacio que se interponía y caminé hasta apoyarme en el capó del auto.

—Sé que pareciera que las cosas son así, pero no lo son —dijo siguiendo mis pasos. —Yo siempre te llevé aquí —dijo apuntando su cabeza. —Y aquí—. Apuntó su corazón.

—¿Tu crees que tampoco lo hice todo este tiempo? ¿Crees que fue fácil? Me dejaste como si no sintieras nada, sonaste como un discurso ensayado esa noche, simplemente te fuiste y me dejaste —dije subiendo el tono de mi voz. —¡Me dejaste! ¡Tú lo decidiste!

—¡¿Y por qué no hiciste nada para arreglarlo?!

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo? Te ponías insoportable cada vez que yo llegaba a casa, no querías nada, todo te molestaba y,¿Me dices que soy yo la que tenía que lamerte el trasero como un perro?

—Siempre era yo el que tenía que correr a ti para que no te enojaras, siempre yo cedía, siempre tenía que arrastrarme por ti —dijo endureciéndose más. —Y me cansaba, me cansaba tener que parecer un estúpido.

—Si hubiésemos hablado ninguno de los dos habría tenido que arrastrarse —dije cruzándome de brazos, ya comenzaba a caer una pequeña brisa. —No importaba las veces que lo hubieses hecho antes, podríamos haber hablado y todo se solucionada. Pero tomaste el camino fácil. Estoy segura que Jasper y Emmett te metieron cosas en la cabeza.

—Reconozco que me manejaron.

—Tampoco entendía la rapidez con que me cambiaste, quería ser libre y lo primero que vi fue que estabas con otra haciendo todo lo que parecía que jamás harías. Eras otra persona, quizás ahora sigues siendo esa persona que no conozco —dije caminando de un lado para el otro, pero él me detuvo rodeándome con sus brazos.

—Bella, sigo siendo yo—. No podía respirar bien, él me estaba rodeando y yo estaba perdiendo la cordura. —Soy el mismo que se enamoró de ti cuando todavía eras una niña, eres la única que me conoce como nadie. No quiero a nadie más, solo te quiero a ti, solo a ti, Bella.

—Edward… —suspiré mirando sus ojos que estaban tan cerca. No pude evitar llorar porque esto me sobrepasaba, por qué tenía que aparecerse en el supermercado. Por qué no me dejaba tranquila. —Edward…

—Dime que no me amas, solo dilo y yo te suelto, tomo mi auto y te juro que me voy, te lo juro, Bella.

—¿Edward, por qué haces esto tan difícil?

—Porque no te quiero dejar, no quiero una vida miserable sin ti.

—No tienes idea de todo lo que tuve que pasar… —dije secando mis lágrimas. —Edward… —sollocé sobre su hombro porque esto me doblegaba a mi misma.

Lo amaba, claro que lo amaba. Ni en mis más crueles mentiras podría negar que lo odiaba, si él había sido todo para mí.

—Bella… —susurró levantando mi rostro desde la barbilla con sus dedos. —Yo no te volveré a dejar.

Pestañeé y nuevas lágrimas cayeron, pero al abrir mis ojos sus labios ya estaban impactando los míos. Otra vez la calidez que mi boca había olvidado, había olvidado besar, había olvidado lo que era sucumbir ante su tacto… agarré su nuca para besarlo más, no quería soltarlo ahora que me besaba. Si esto era un sueño que por favor se quedará en esta parte para siempre…

—Edward… —solté sus labios para poder respirar y cerciorarme de que esto era cierto. —No te vayas, por favor no te vayas.

—¿Qué te haría pensar que esta vez me iré? — Si él me sostenía de esta manera por siempre estaba segura que nunca volvería a caer.

—Solo espero que no te arrepientas de hacer esto… —dije sollozando.

—¿Quién dijo que volver a ti era malo? — Edward volvió a pescar mis labios para besarme sin temor a nada, éramos solos los dos en la pista. —Fue un error dejarte y esto es otro error que estoy cometiendo estoy seguro que me gusta la forma en que estoy errando.

—¿Sabes lo que conlleva todo esto? —pregunté imaginando en que dentro de poco el mundo se enteraría y que esto sería un escándalo.

—Lo sé y no me importa —dijo besando mis mejillas. —Si me dices que me amas me quedo, y si no… bueno, ya sabes.

—No te lo haré tan fácil, Cullen —dijo dubitativa. —Quizás la mejor respuesta es que me enseñes a amarte otra vez.

—Puedo cargar con eso, aunque me cueste la vida entera.

Y eso bastaba.

Dos años después.

Una carretera vacía.

Dos autos detenidos.

Dos corazones rotos que se querían reconstruir.

Un beso.

Y una vida por delante… junto a él.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>*Polvitos flu: Polvos mágicos que utilizan los magos de la saga de Harry Potter para trasladarse de un lugar a otro.<p>

*Hermanos Grimm: Autores de clásicos cuentos para niños que siempre hablaban de finales felices en donde comían perdices para siempre.

La historia está completamente inspirada en todo lo que ha pasado estos últimos días, y ha sido inspirada en las múltiples esperanzas de muchas seguidoras de RK. Espero les haya gustado y les haya sacado un par de sonrisas esta pequeñita historia.

Saludos.


	2. que esto nunca se terminará

**Nota Uno: **Los personajes le pertenecen a la diosa Meyer, la historia es mía, mía, mía.

**Nota Dos: **Al final esta historia tendrá tres capítulos por lo tanto este no es el final :)

**Nota Tres: **Alice es Suzie. Emmett es Sam. Paul es Bobby. Victoria es Ruth.

-Inspirado en Robsten-

_Love the way you lie (part 2) - Rihanna_

_Amiga mía - Javiera Mena_

**«Who said it will return to you was wrong?»**

* * *

><p>¿Por qué llovía si estábamos recién entrando al otoño?<p>

No podía dejar de pensar en que el clima de este nublado día se asemejaba de muchas formas a mi estado de ánimo.

¿Debía sonreír más que nunca?

Posiblemente sí.

Posiblemente no.

La incertidumbre de estar en medio del limbo era el que no me dejaba aclarar mis sentimientos, no estaba segura de si todo saldría bien.

¿Qué pasaba si Edward se arrepentía?

No, no podía.

Él parecía muy seguro de las consecuencias de sus actos.

Yo quería que funcionara.

¿Pero y si no resultaba?

¿Si las nuevas oportunidades no servían?

¿Si la tercera en verdad no era la vencida?

Mis lágrimas cayeron como si hubiese abierto un grifo.

Tenía mis piernas pegadas al pecho mientras estaba sentada al lado de la ventana viendo correr las gotas de agua.

De vez en cuando revisaba mi celular por si él me enviaba alguna señal de vida.

O si Alice seguía enojada por dejarla botada en el supermercado.

Decidí preparar el desayuno antes de que me dieran las una de la tarde, hoy tenía que ajustar los detalles para el viaje a Europa y debía juntarme con mi agente. Arrastré mis pies hasta la cocina para colocar la cafetera y tostar pan, luego encendí la televisión para orientarme en el tiempo. Decían que la lluvia duraría un par de días para terminar con unos soleados y calurosos días.

_Después de la tormenta sale el sol. _

¿Sería así con Edward?

¿Habría luz si volvíamos?

—¿Bella? —contesté el teléfono esperando a que mi amiga no me gritara.

—Hola, Alice —dije un poco más animosa, no quería que la lluvia me arruinara el día completo.

—Amiga, siento haberme enojado —dijo con esa vocecita de niña. —De verdad fue una tontera.

—Fue una tontera lo que hice, aunque no tenía otra salida —dije mientras me sentaba en el taburete de la cocina. —Me siento extraña.

—¿Has hablado con Edward? — Se me revolvió el estómago.

—Sí, pero poco —hice una pausa. —La verdad no he querido hablar mucho con él, estoy confundida.

—Pero amiga, deberías aprovechar de hablar con él. Edward te busco y fue por algo —dijo.

—Lo sé, o sea sé sus intenciones pero no puedo parar de tener miedo.

—¿Miedo a qué? —preguntó colocándose curiosa.

—De que no resulte, tengo miedo —dije revolviendo mi café. —No quiero volver a sufrir.

—Pero ya te lanzaste al río, amiga. Ahora debes afrontar las posibles consecuencias, tu dejaste que las opciones se abrieran así que ahora sé consecuente como siempre lo has sido.

—Comprendo —dije.

—Sabes que soy muy asertiva, estoy segura que todo saldrá bien, Bella.

—Todo podría comenzar con el pie derecho si Edward termina con ella, no quiero ser la otra—. ¿Qué pasaba si las cosas se ponían turbias? ¿Qué pasaba si esa relación era fuerte y Edward solo estaba confundido? —Siento que saldré lastimada.

—Si vas con esa predisposición obvio que saldrás lastimada —dijo con seguridad, Alice siempre era la quedaba los mejores consejos.

—No es que vaya con la predisposición, además tu me acabas de decir que abrí las puertas para ser lastimada.

—No comprendiste. Claro que abriste las puertas, tienes un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de que salgas indemne y el resto de que salgas lastimada. Solo digo que no llames a la mala suerte, piensa que todo saldrá bien.

—¿Y si me ilusiono mucho?

—Estoy segura que saldrá todo bien. Confía en mí.

—Suena tan fácil decirlo —dije revolviendo mi café con fuerza haciendo que salpicara en mi camiseta blanca. —Mierda, me manche.

—Estás muy deprimida y negativa —dijo Alice.

—Es la lluvia pero en un par de horas debo salir para juntarme con Victoria así que se me pasará —sonreí fingidamente.

—Creo que podrías llamar a Edward.

—¿Para qué?

—Eres tan tonta a veces, Bella —dijo riéndose bajito. —Él está en Los Ángeles y supongo que quiere compañía, sobretodo si la razón por la que vino eres tú.

—Quizás lo llame después de hacer mis asuntos —dije dudosa. Era cierto, él estaba solo y supongo que debía aprovechar eso. —Aunque su hermana está acá también.

—¿Rosalie?

—Ella misma. Los pañales que vi en el carrito de Edward era porque Rosalie tuvo un hijo.

—Vaya, eres tía — Se rió. Alice era muy divertida y siempre encontraba las palabras exactas para provocar frases originales.

—Callate —exclamé.

—Es solo una broma —dijo aún divertida, quería zamarrearla. —Si vuelves con Edward serás la tía en efecto.

—Como quieras, Alice —rodeé los ojos. —Terminaré de desayunar, hablamos.

—Ya, hablamos y recuerda llamar a Edward —sentenció antes de cortar.

Balanceé mis piernas ya que no tocaban el suelo mientras estaba sentada, bebí mi café y comí mis tostadas. Las lágrimas habían muerto después de hablar con Alice, mi amiga era una completa medicina al ánimo.

La ducha me relajó, físicamente hablando.

Pero el agua que se iba por la tubería no podía arrastrar las dudas incipientes de mi cabeza.

¿Era pertinente llamar a Edward?

Él me había enviado un par de textos y una llamada a media noche hace dos días.

Estaba segura que había bebido esa noche.

_Eres tan bonita…_

_¿Por qué eres tan bonita?_

Me reí como tonta al recordar lo que me dijo esa noche cuando conversamos por teléfono.

_No te rías, en serio eres bonita. _

Me sonrojé cuando recordé el tono en que me halagó, en serio había olvidado escuchar lo que era recibir piropos.

_Bonita en todos los sentidos posibles. _

¿Por qué no se dio cuenta de ese detalle antes? ¿Por qué nos separamos si de verdad nos amábamos?

_No puedo dormir, ¿Quieres hablar conmigo toda la noche?_

¿Quién le podía decir que no a ese hombre? Hablamos hasta las tres de la madrugada cuando el sueño nos venció por completo.

Envuelta por los recuerdos de esa llamada tomé mi celular antes de que terminara de secar mi cuerpo para enviarle un mensaje de texto.

**¿Algo que hacer en la tarde?**

Mientras mi corazón latía a mil por hora me vestí con un par de jeans y unos chalecos por el frío, dejé mi celular en el bolsillo trasero por si él respondía rápidamente. Sequé mi cabello para luego quitar el delineador corrido de mis ojos. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que mi frecuencia cardíaca se aceleró tanto por un hombre? Concluí de inmediato que siempre fue él la persona que provocó un desorden en mí.

Mi celular vibró anunciando su respuesta. **Nada que hacer, Bella. **

Él estaba esperando que fuera yo la que tomara la iniciativa así que solo dejé fluir las cosas, si Alice me decía que debía aprovechar entonces lo haría.

**Podríamos salir a alguna parte, tengo una reunión en un rato más pero podemos juntarnos después de eso. **

Temblé un poco, por los nervios y el frío.

**Está bien, ¿Puedo pasarte a buscar? **

Ay, ay, ay.

En serio el corazón se me estaba por salir por la boca.

¿En serio que con veintiséis años aún sentía maripositas?

**Claro, llegaré como a las cinco de la tarde a mi casa. **

**¿Sabes donde queda? **

Luego de terminar con Edward me cambié dos veces de casa, no quería que nadie encontrara mi residencia ni que anduvieran metiendo sus narices en mi vida. Principalmente no quería que Edward me volviese a encontrar.

**Mándame tu dirección, creo que podré llegar. **

Le envié mi dirección con rapidez pero no volvió a contestar, supuse que era mejor esperar a que las horas avanzaran hasta vernos.

Ahora debía enfocarme en mi trabajo, por tres horas tenía que desconectar mi cerebro de todo el lío amoroso.

…**o….o**

Salí de mi auto esperando que de una vez por todas no hubiesen paparazzis asechándome, tomé mi mochila y mi celular por si Edward me enviaba algo. Me era completamente inevitable no pensar en él ahora que todo se estaba poniéndose revuelto entre los dos y se supone debía desconectar mi mente de todo aquel pensamiento amoroso. Victoria no podía saber que había vuelto a ver a Edward porque estaba segura que me llegaría un reto de parte de ella.

Victoria era como una segunda madre para mí y luego de verme sufrir me hizo prometerle que no caería ante la sensación.

¿Pero quién se niega a esos tiernos ojos azules?

Aún me acordaba de lo dulce de su beso aquella tarde en la carretera, era cosa de cerrar los ojos y recordar la textura de sus labios.

Era cosa de cerrar los ojos y recordar nuestro primer beso.

Nuestro primer beso real y no actuado…

—_¿Estás segura que no vendrá tu novio? —preguntó Edward mientras me acorralaba peligrosamente en un lugar lejos del bar. Había una zona lejana a la pista de bar cerca de los baños lo que nos mantenía lejos de la gente. _

—_Segura. Podríamos escuchar la música —dije nerviosa. _

—_Sí, pero de acá se escucha mejor —dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla que seguía la línea de un agregado del mueble del bar para comer o beber. —Siéntate. _

—_Sí —dije nerviosa. Me encantaba pasar tiempo con él, incluso cuando no había que grabar. Odiaba cuando el tiempo en el set se terminaba y cada uno debía irse a su habitación o a su trailer, me estaba acostumbrando a su compañía y sobretodo a sus especiales bromas con gracia. —A las doce me debo ir, como cenicienta —sonreí. _

—_¿Por qué? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño. —¿Es por él, cierto? —asentí. —No te vayas tan temprano. _

—_Aún queda una hora, Edward —dije y terminé sentándome al lado suyo. —El otro día al fin usé la guitarra que me regalaste. _

—_Me alegro —sonrío plenamente. —Si necesitas ayuda aquí estoy. _

—_Siempre estás ahí por si lo necesito —sonreí tímidamente. _

—_Sabes el por qué —dijo girándose para mirarme, la oscuridad era enorme pero el brillo de la poca luz se reflejaba en sus ojos los cuales no podía dejar de mirar. _

—_¿No dejarás de insistir, cierto?_

—_Nope —dijo acercándose a mí. _

—_Esto me pone tensa, Edward —dije dejando de mirarlo, solo me dispuse a jugar con mis dedos como siempre. —Nunca me ha pasado esto antes. _

—_Tampoco y supongo que eso es lo que me hace continuar. _

—_¿Qué quieres? —pregunté acercándome a su oído ya que cada vez el volumen de la música aumentaba más. _

—_A ti —dijo convincentemente. —Nunca he tenido una relación seria y tampoco te voy a prometer que podremos tenerla._

—_Ni siquiera tenemos algo y me dices eso, suenas muy seguro, Edward —reí. _

—_No viajé solo para interpretar a un vampiro, de hecho cuando niño mis hermanas me aterrorizaban con películas de vampiros y me daba miedo. No son mis favoritos. _

—_A mi me gustan los vampiros —dije a modo de indirecta. —Me gustan mucho, pero me dan miedo a veces. No quiero salir lastimada ni lastimar a nadie. _

—_Entiendo lo que quisiste decir —dijo mirando sus zapatos. —Pero a veces ese es el costo que hay que asumir para obtener lo que uno quiere. _

—_No quiero hacer sufrir a Jacob —dije lamentándome. Se supone que mi novio vendría a acompañarme en los últimos días de rodaje de la película pero él estaba ocupado con unos asuntos familiares. Lo extrañaba pero una parte de mi agradecía que él no estuviera aquí. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto?_

—_Comprendo —dijo levantándose de su asiento. _

—_¿A dónde vas? —pregunté asustada. _

—_Creo que me iré al hotel, estoy cansado y mañana hay que grabar temprano —dijo sin mirarme, evitaba mirarme. _

—_Pero dijiste que querías que conversáramos más rato. _

—_Sí, pero ya no quiero —dijo dándose la vuelta. —Nos vemos mañana, Bella—. Sabía que estaba dolido por mis palabras y me sentía levemente culpable. Tenía una extraña sensación…_

_Lo seguí silenciosamente en cada paso hasta que él decidió salir por la puerta trasera del local, por suerte nadie nos vio y él tampoco parecía notar mi presencia. _

—_¿Por qué me sigues? — Edward se giró y parecía dolido. _

—_No quería que te fueras —dije. Estábamos en medio de muchos autos estacionados y solo un farol alumbraba la oscura noche. —Todo estaba bien. _

—_Todo estaba bien hasta que lo nombraste a él —dijo seriamente. —Sé que no tengo ningún derecho de pedirte nada pero por lo menos podrías dejar de coquetearme—. ¿Tan evidente era? Pensaba que solo en mi cabeza se notaba el gusto que tenía por él, creía que nuestra química solo se adhería a los personajes pero todos notaban que era algo más que actuar. De todas formas siempre él me hacía bromas sobre tener alguna oportunidad conmigo pero me hacía la tonta porque cualquier palabra podía ser ocupada en mi contra, sobretodo si tenía novio. _

—_Lo siento —dije. —Solo quedan tres días de grabaciones. _

—_Es un alivio, Bella —dijo enojado. —Es un alivio saber que no tendré que verte y sentir la agonía de poder al menos recibir una señal tuya. _

—_No puedo darte señales. _

—_¿Por Jacob? Has compartido más conmigo que con él durante estos meses. _

—_Pero es trabajo, Edward. Solo somos compañeros de trabajo y cuando esto termine no nos volveremos a ver —dije sintiéndome estúpida. _

—_Y tu crees que es tan fácil como dejar de vernos —dijo dándose la vuelta para emprender camino. _

—_No te vayas —volví a decir. _

—_¿Qué quieres? Dime qué quieres porque no te entiendo, Bella —dijo acercándose a mí tanto que sentía que el aire se me acabaría. _

—_No sé, no sé qué quiero, Edward —dije agarrando con fuerza una parte de su camiseta. —No sé…_

—_Entonces deja de buscarme de una vez por todas —dijo quitando mis manos de su camiseta para marcharse. _

—_Edward —exclamé. —Edward —corrí detrás de él. Lo alcancé para interponerme en su camino, solo quería probar si lo que me pasaba era mera atracción o algo más a lo que si debía apostar. —¿Quieres una señal?_

—_Sería un honor tener alguna señal —dijo aún enojado y frunciendo el ceño. Me gustaba la manera en que se curvaban sus cejas cuando se enojaba, me parecía tierno porque se veía como un niño enojado y malcriado… me daban ganas de abrazarlo y mimarlo más de lo normal. _

—_Entonces lía con esto —agarré su rostro poniéndome de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios. Se sentía tan malditamente bien entre sabor a cigarro y a cerveza, se sentía como algo que siempre quise y probar y que por miedo me negaba a hacerlo. La textura de sus labios me era algo conocida ya, pero la espontaneidad de esto lo hacía completamente diferente a los besos actuados, esto era real, igual de real a lo que mi corazón palpitante sentía mientras lo besaba. Me agarré con fuerza de su cuello mientras sus manos no dejaban de apretarme en contra de su cuerpo, definitivamente esto era algo que ambos esperábamos y que por mi estupidez no quería hacer. ¿Qué hacía con Jacob? No sé, no había tiempo para hilar decisiones ahora cuando el hombre que movía mi mundo me besaba con amor… real amor. _

—_Pretende resolver el final de tu relación antes de que me arrepienta de que de verdad te quiero en mi vida —dijo a modo de pausa antes de volver a besarme. _

Pretende resolver en final de tu relación…

Qué acertada frase, era como si las cosas se hubiesen dado vuelta de una forma poco convencional.

Ahora era Edward debía terminar una relación si quería que esto funcionara.

Ahora yo debía presionar.

Ahora y debía sufrir la agonía.

¿Pero cómo lo hacíamos?

¿Cómo hacer para que nadie salga herido?

Era imposible.

El triángulo tiene que sufrir para que dos vértices salgan felices de todos esto.

Nunca vamos a dejar que este amor se nos vaya.

Entré a casa de Victoria con las llaves que ella misma me había entregado, ir a su casa era algo muy recurrente en mis actividades, me sentía como en casa cada vez que estaba allí. Victoria se había convertido en una segunda madre, podía confiarle cada uno de mis secretos, miedos e inquietudes sin tener muchos reproches. Ella solo escuchaba y aconsejaba cuando lo encontraba necesario.

De todas maneras si le contaba lo de Edward me retaría, ella decía que _pasado pisado_, que ya no debía volver atrás y que si un día Edward volvía debía ser completamente fuerte para decirle que no.

Pero ella no sabía lo que sentía, los sentimientos que tenía por Edward los pude enviar a la papelera de reciclaje sin problemas pero ahora que había vuelto había sido tan fácil como restaurar los archivos amorosos.

¿Le contaba o no?

—Bella, al fin has llegado—. Victoria venía saliendo de su cocina cuando me oyó entrar. Llevaba unos pantalones color caqui junto a una polera holgada de color blanco, se veía muy relajada como siempre. Su cabello tan espectacular caía en ondas sobre su hombro y su sonrisa maternal estaba como siempre allí para saludarme.

—Lamento la demora —dije dejando mis pertenencias sobre una pequeña mesita en la entrada.

—No te preocupes, es temprano y por suerte no es mucho lo que tenemos que organizar.

—El papeleo, el pasaporte y los carné de vacunas —dije rodando los ojos mientras me lanzaba sobre el sofá. —Lo mismo de siempre, Vicky.

—Sí, pero necesario —dijo volviendo a la cocina desde donde me seguía hablando. —Recuerda que estarás un mes fuera.

Un mes… Edward no sabía eso.

—Un mes —susurré. —Un mes es bastante.

—Lo sé, pero Paris es Paris, no puedes decirle que no —dijo volviendo con unos cafés recién preparados. —Te encanta Paris, ¿Lo recuerdas?

Me gustaba mucho Paris porque me recordaba a él.

Bueno, también habían muchas otras cosas más que adoraba de esa ciudad.

Me iría a vivir allí solo porque mi privacidad estaría un poco más a raya.

—Sí —dije sonriendo. —Supongo que estar en Paris mientras grabo será fenomenal.

—Ahora podríamos aprovechar de conocer más —dijo ofreciéndome una de las tazas.

—Hay mucho tiempo para conocer —dije poniéndome un poco melancólica. Si me iba no podría continuar con esto que estaba tratando de intentar con Edward.

—El viaje se corrió para el día sábado ya que la productora corrió el comienzo de rodaje —dijo mientras bebía su café.

—Eso suena bien—. Claro que sonaba bien, había tiempo para conversar con Edward de todo esto.

—Estás muy callada, Bella. ¿Qué pasa? — Ay no, Victoria era una buena lectora de mentes o qué.

—No pasa nada —dije sin mirarla. —Sabes que los días lluviosos me ponen un poco triste.

—¿Solo eso?

—Sí, no es nada preocupante —dije encogiéndome de hombros.

—¿Supiste que Edward Cullen está en Los Ángeles?

—¿En serio? —dije haciéndome la desentendida.

—Sí, no sé en qué andará —dijo mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sillón que estaba frente a mí. —¿No sabías que estaba acá?

—No, sabes que no sé nada de él hace mucho tiempo, Vicky —dije sacando mi celular para disipar la tensión.

—Me extraña que ande sin su novia —dijo esperando mi respuesta. —Quizás está por trabajo acá.

—Probablemente —dije mientras deslizaba mi dedo sobre el celular sin parar.

—Qué suerte que no te haya buscado, parece que de verdad todo quedó atrás —hizo una pausa. —Y me alegro de que sea así, no quiero que sufras más.

—¿Y si me busca?

—No deberías dejar que hable contigo, te he dicho miles de veces que ya no es necesario que hables con él —dijo volviendo a beber de su café.

—Mmm —dije mientras seguía metida en mi celular.

—¿Bella? —preguntó Victoria esperando que la mirara. —Mírame.

—Espera que tengo un mensaje —mentí.

—Bella, mírame —dijo en tono amenazador.

—¿Qué? — La miré nerviosa.

—Lo viste —afirmó. —¡Lo viste!

—Nada que ver, no he visto a Edward —evité su mirada otra vez.

—Estás muy nerviosa y me evitas la mirada. Te conozco, Bella Swan —dijo inclinándose hacia mí. —Lo viste.

—¿Y qué tiene?

—¿Cómo que qué tiene, Bella? Claro que es importante, te dije que no volvieras a verlo.

—No lo decidí, él apareció de la nada —dije dejando de lado mi celular ahora que la conversación era evidente.

—¿Cuando pasó esto? —preguntó un poco enfadada. —Por Dios, Bella.

—Hace unos cuatro días —dije levantándome para buscar algo de comer en la cocina.

—Señorita, vuelva a sentarse—. De verdad Victoria parecía mi madre. La verdad si mi madre supiera también se pondría a regañarme.

—Vicky, solo fue una conversación —dije. —Solo quería saber cómo estaba.

—Y tomaron té juntos y se rieron, no me digas —dijo rodando los ojos mientras se agarraba la cabeza. —Te dije que no, Bella. ¿Sabes cuanto costó limpiar tu imagen?

—Me da lo mismo lo de la imagen, Vicky.

—Pero es que si te ven con Edward especularán cosas. Él sigue con su novia y si te ven con él ya sabes lo que pensarán.

—No pasará nada malo, Victoria, además nadie ha dicho que volveremos—. Ni yo me creía eso, no paraba de pensar en un futuro en donde las cosas volvieran a ser las mismas.

—Te creeré, Bella —dijo un poco dudosa. —Ahora volvamos a lo que debemos planear, no quiero tocar el tema de Edward.

Asentí.

Sabía que era malo contarle a Victoria.

Aunque ella me pilló.

Ella siempre me pillaba.

**Tres horas después…**

Había perdido la noción de las últimas circunstancias en estos días, de hecho ahora que notaba lo que sucedía me daba cuenta que todo iba rápido y que me daba miedo que las cosas salieran mal. No es que todo hubiese tomado el curso de hace dos años atrás, sino que me costaba procesar la idea de volver a verlo, de que me llamara o enviara algún mensaje de texto. Me había acostumbrado a su ausencia y su repentina aparición me dejaba atónita.

Lo esperaba dentro del auto que él mismo había rentado, el que por mucha suerte tenía los vidrios polarizados. La idea de que la prensa se enterara de esto me revolvía el estómago, ya que otra vez tendría a las cámaras sobre mí, otra vez el asedio periodístico... de verdad me daba nervios todo esto… y pensar en las palabras de Victoria más me revolvía los cesos.

Edward había hecho una pausa al recorrido para comprar un par de refrescos en el mini market, se supone que solo daríamos vueltas en el auto mientras conversábamos a menos que encontráramos un lugar muy lejano y recóndito para caminar si es que la lluvia cesaba.

Subí un poco el volumen de la radio mientras esperaba a Edward, pero algo me sacó de mis ensoñaciones. Zafrina llamaba al celular de Edward y no sabía qué hacer. ¿Contestaba? ¿Rechazaba la llamada? ¿Atendía y me quedaba en silencio? ¿Le decía un par de palabrotas?

Después de todo me contentaba que a su novia no la tenía con la palabra amor en el visor del celular, a mi me tenía con cualquier sobrenombre bonito que se le ocurriera para ponerme hace dos años. No sé qué tan especial era Zafrina para él, no sabía lo importante que podía ser él para ella, no sabía nada... pero al menos suponía que algo iba mal.

Tomé el celular de Edward entre mis manos mientras vibraba sin parar la llamada insistente de su novia... un par de pitadas más y contesté instintivamente.

—¿Aló? —dije un poco nerviosa mirando por la ventana por si venía Edward. —¿Con quien hablo? — La pregunta más estúpida si sabía quien era.

—¿Perdón? ¿Con quién hablo? —dijo un tanto amenazadora con su acento británico. Puaj.

—Pregunté yo primero —dije desafiante. Para ser la primera vez que hablaba con la novia de mi ex esto se ponía muy agresivo.

—Soy Zafrina, ¿Qué haces con el celular de Edward? ¿Quién eres? —dijo casi gritándome. Miré otra vez por mi ventana pero no había rastros de él.

—Soy Tanya —dije, ¿Cómo se me ocurría inventar ser la hermana de Edward?

—¡¿Quién eres?! No eres Tanya, acabo de hablar con ella... ¿Dónde está Edward? — Me estaba metiendo en problemas, serios problemas.

—Una amiga de Edward —dije nerviosa pero jamás perdiendo la compostura.

—¿Una amiga? Edward no tiene amigas en Los Ángeles.

—Quizás tu no lo sabías —dije. Debía cortar antes de que esto se pusiera color de hormigas.

—Espera... conozco tu voz — Mierda, no. ¿Por qué conoce mi voz? —¿Be-lla? —Doble mierda.

—No —dije de inmediato. —Debo cortar.

—Eres tú, conozco tu maldita voz —dijo muy enojada mientras yo alejaba el celular de mi oído. —¿Qué haces con Edward?

Solo atiné a cortar la llamada y coloqué el aparato en modo avión, era obvio que esta mujer llamaría hasta cansarse con cosa de hablar con Edward y pedirle explicaciones. ¿Cómo sabía que era yo? ¿Por qué reconocía mi voz? Mierda, estaba en problemas. ¿Cómo le diría a Edward que había hablado con su novia? ¿Qué derecho tenía yo de contestar sus llamadas? Triple mierda, él venía de vuelta al auto con una sonrisa plena... me iba a matar cuando supiera. ¿Me iba a matar? ¿O estaría feliz porque la otra ya sabía algo de lo que se le venía?

—¿Por qué tienes esa cara como si hubieras visto a un fantasma? —dijo graciosamente mientras se acomodaba en el asiento.

—Nada —dije poniéndome el cinturón de seguridad. —¿Qué trajiste?

—Nachos y café —dijo encendiendo el motor. —No sabes lo exquisito que es esa combinación.

—Creo que es la peor combinación del mundo, uno de los dos terminará vomitando esto —dije tomando mi vaso de café. —¿Siempre comes esto?

—No, pero no sabía qué comprar —dijo riéndose sonoramente. —Solo come.

—No comeré esto, Edward —dije dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

—No te imaginas cuanto extrañaba esto —dijo sin mirarme, solo estaba atento al camino.

—¿A qué cosa?

—A parecer normales, a salir juntos —dijo sonriendo para si mismo. —Me alegra esto.

—Qué bueno —bufé. —Pero no es tan fácil como parece, Edward.

—Lo sé, pero me quedaré acá hasta que lo consiga.

—El sábado viajo a Paris, Edward —dije un poco lamentosa, no quería irme. —Tengo que trabajar, así que supongo que será bueno que vuelvas a donde perteneces.

—Entonces puedo sacar pasajes a Paris también.

—No harías eso.

—¿Por qué no? Puedo hacer lo que se me plazca —dijo con suficiencia mientras seguía el rumbo de la calle.

—Como por ejemplo volver a buscar a tu ex mientras tienes una novia que te espera —dije con sarcasmo.

—No era necesario que dijeras eso, Bella —dijo deteniéndose en la luz roja, me miró y no supe cómo descifrarlo. —Sabes que si te busqué es por algo y que quiero hacer las cosas bien pero no es necesario que me saques ciertas cosas en cara.

—Si es necesario —dije alzando la voz. —Quiero que funcione si es que eso es lo que tiene que suceder.

—También quiero que funcione.

—Entonces haz las cosas bien, Edward —dije abriendo el envase de nachos. —No sé cómo reaccionar, me siento muy confundida pero supongo que en el fondo quiero que todo salga bien. Alice me dijo que si pensaba positivo todo podía salir bien pero es necesario que hables con tu… novia.

—Supongo que dejaré que se de cuenta sola.

—Edward, eres un adulto no un niño —dije poniéndome más alerta. —Debes enfrentar las cosas como tal, no vas a esperar que ella se de cuenta sola de las cosas.

—No me importa lo que pase con ella —dijo sin más.

—Pero en algún momento ella te importó y por respeto a eso tienes que decirle —dije impresionándome de mis propias palabras. —La verdad ella no me importa, es solo que no quiero que esto se vuelva un gran problema.

—Sé que tienes razón pero no quiero pensar en problemas—. Edward tomó rumbo hacia Malibú así que entendí que de verdad iríamos lejos. —Quiero pensar que esto de tenerte tan cerca otra vez es una maravilla y listo.

—Eres un caso perdido, Edward —negue con desaprobación. —Espero que se lo digas o se lo diré yo.

—¿Tú? — Me miró divertido. —En parte me gustaría ver eso.

—¿Ver qué? ¿Que ella quiera sacarme los ojos?

—No, pero me gustaría oírte decir que ahora has vuelto a mí.

—Eres un engreído, Cullen —sonreí. —Aunque la verdad sería un honor sacarle los ojos a ella.

—Eso suena sádico —dijo. —¿Me prestarías mi celular? — Ay no, había olvidado que tenía su celular entre mis piernas… ¿Le decía lo de la llamada?

—Ten—. Le entregué el aparato un poco dudosa.

—¿Por qué esta cosa está en modo avión? Necesito un GPS —dijo refunfuñando.

—Puedo buscar en el mío —dije intentando sacar el celular de mi mochila. —Diablos, está al fondo —dije más para mi misma.

—No te preocupes —dijo desbloqueando su celular. —¿Veinte llamadas perdidas? Qué mierda.

—Solo debes seguir la cruzada izquierda y tomar la carretera, ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste? — Tenía que disipar el temita de la llamada de su novia con algo.

—Tengo mala memoria —dijo haciendo un puchero. Había olvidado lo mucho que adoraba ese gesto. —Ella me hha llamado veinte veces.

—Una novia controladora —bufé. —Al menos yo no era así —dije mirando hacia por la ventana.

—Si eras controladora —dijo él haciéndome cosquillas en las piernas.

—¡Oye! —me reí por las cosquillas. —Yo no era controladora.

—Si lo eras, siempre estabas me enviabas mensajes.

—Pero eran amorosos, no de esos que te controlan para saber en dónde estás.

—Me encantaban esos mensajes —dijo con un dejo de melancolía. —¿Crees que esto resulte?

—Respóndete tu mismo, eres tú el que me vino a buscar —dije sin mirarlo. —Pensé que nuestras vidas estaban completamente separadas.

—Siempre hay algo por lo que volver a luchar.

—Eso siempre decía mi papá, pero no sé.

—¿Qué no sabes?

—De si esto es algo por lo que luchar, supongo que si esto vuelve a tomar curso en algún momento los problemas que tuvimos volverán a salir a flote. ¿Quién me dice que saldremos bien de esto otra vez?

—Supongo que ahora que somos un par de años más maduros sabremos cómo afrontar las cosas, Bella —dijo encendiendo la radio. —Sé que no te esperabas mi visita.

—No, la verdad ya te había borrado —mentí. —Al menos en parte.

—Yo jamás te borré.

—Pero aún así mantuviste una relación con otra —dije asqueada.

—Estaba cegado.

—No, no estabas cegado, resulta que de verdad eres un completo imbécil, Edward —dije como si al fin pudiera vomitar todo lo que quise decirle siempre. —¿Por qué me dejaste?

—Porque no estaba funcionando, Bella, lo sabes —dijo hastiado. —Es solo que busqué el camino fácil.

—Emmett te dio las indicaciones del camino fácil parece —dije recordando aquellos días en que todo se volvió un gran dolor de cabeza. —Se puso ofensivo y le enviaba mensajes estúpidos a mis amigos.

—Creo que ese no fue él —dijo sorprendido. —¿Recuerdas a la novia de Paul?

—Como olvidarlo si ella me odiaba.

—Pues al parecer era ella, aunque no niego que tomé malas decisiones con los consejos de Emmett.

—Qué mujer más paranoica. ¿Tienes un problema para buscar amigos normales? — Al menos él se reía con lo que le decía como si estuviera aceptando todas esas consecuencias. —Eres un idiota, Edward.

—Lo sé, solo dilo cuando sientas que es competente —dijo mirándome con ternura. —De verdad.

—No te quejes si me excedo pero en serio fuiste un maldito hijo de puta esa vez —dije tratando de recordar las veces que veía las fotos en que él se veía tan feliz con su novia. —¿Por qué con ella? ¿Por qué tan rápido?

—No sé —dijo exasperado. —No te contaré toda la historia porque no es necesario.

—¿La amas? — Edward paró en seco el auto en medio de la carretera.

¿Era en serio?

¿Otra vez en la carretera?

—Sal del auto —dijo autoritariamente. —Ahora mismo.

—¿Qué?

—Que bajes, también lo haré —abrió su puerta y se bajó pero yo seguía sentada en mi asiento. —Baja, Bella.

—Está bien —dije saliendo del auto para encontrarme con las gotas de lluvia sobre mi piel. —Edward está lloviendo, ¿Qué mierda hacemos?

—No la amo si eso quieres saber —dijo poniéndose la capucha de polerón pero yo instintivamente se la quité porque amaba verlo con su cabello mojado. —Hace mucho que no lo hago.

—O sea que la amaste.

—Jamás como a ti —dijo tomando mi rostro con sus manos, me era gracioso notar que una simple mano suya podía cubrir mi cara completa. Me sentía tan pequeña a su lado. —La quise si, pero no la amé como a ti.

—¿Por qué me dejaste entonces? Te juro que aún no comprendo —dije secando las gotitas de agua que caían en mi cara, no sabía por qué mierda no podíamos hablar dentro del auto.

—A veces… —pensó y pensó antes de hablar. —A veces creía que ya no me querías.

—¿Qué? ¿Es en serio?

—Sí, no sé, te molestaba todo… supongo que el amor no es para siempre, esas cosas no pasan y me asusto cuando me doy cuenta que…

—¿Cuándo te das cuenta de qué?

—De que todavía te amo—. Ow, quería derretirme. —De verdad quiero que vuelva a funcionar.

—No sé qué pensar, Edward —dije intentado pestañear bien por culpa de la lluvia. —Tengo mucho miedo.

—Entonces seré simplemente la persona que vuelva a disipar tus miedos.

—¿Y si te vuelve a dar la locura y te vuelves a ir? ¿Y si esto es solo un momento de confusión tuya? No sé, no quiero volver a llorar y a sufrir —dije sincerándome por completo, ya no había nada que ocultar. —Dime, ¿Cómo vuelvo a confiar en ti?

—Con esto—. Edward sacó su celular del bolsillo y comenzó a discar un número, al momento en que entendí lo que había dicho ya estaba hablando con alguien. —¿Zafrina?

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —susurré.

—¿Podrías venir a Los Ángeles? — ¿Qué? ¿Por qué le estaba diciendo que viniera? —Sí, ahí mismo, supongo que el fin de semana llegarás.

—Edward, no… —dije.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué hablaste con quién? —Rayos, creo que se enteró de mi intervención telefónica. —¿Bella? ¿Cómo hablaste con Bella?

—Lo siento —susurré.

—Como sea, no era Bella —dijo tratando de calmar a su novia. —Después te explico, pero necesito que vengas a Los Ángeles.

—No le digas que venga —volví a susurrar.

—Está bien, hablamos —dijo Edward cortando la llamada.

—¿Por qué mierda le dijiste que viniera? —pregunté enojada. —¿Por qué?

—No dejaré que te vea, no quiero que te vea, podría reaccionar mal.

—Soy yo la que ahora está reaccionando mal—. Quería golpearlo. —Ugh, Edward.

—Calmate, ¿No querías una prueba de algo seguro? Pues ahí la tienes, quiero que venga para poder terminar lo que tengo con ella. Seré libre.

—Pero por qué no viajabas tú y le decías todo… ugh, Edward, en serio eres un imbécil a veces.

—Y tu te quedaste callada respecto a las llamadas de Zafrina, ¿Por qué contestaste?

—No lo sé, solo lo hice —dije tratando de sonar calmada. —Diablos, Edward, ahora todo se puso color de hormigas.

—¿Por qué no eres feliz por un segundo? La llamé, le dije que viniera y se terminará —me volvió a tomar del rostro con ternura. —Si volví es porque de verdad quiero volver contigo, no quiero errar más.

—Ella me va a querer matar —dije apoyando mi rostro en su hombro. —Eres un tonto.

—Si te hace algo te defiendo. Prometo que no dejaré que se tope contigo, no nos verá juntos —dijo haciéndome cariño sobre mi cabello mojado. —Quiero empezar de cero contigo y que salga bien.

—Júralo —pedí.

—Te lo juro, Bella —dijo volviendo a acoger a mi rostro para mirarme con dulzura. La lluvia hacía que esto se pusiera más romántico de lo normal y mis ganas de besarlo se acrecentaban. —Ponte la capucha, no quiero que te enfermes.

—Fue idea tuya ponernos debajo de la lluvia, genio.

—Entonces si te resfrías puedo cuidarte.

—Dalo por hecho, Edward —dije golpeando su pecho. —Por favor entremos.

—Dejame hacer algo antes…

—¿Qué?

—Esto… —Y otra vez, beso en la carretera. Esto definitivamente se estaba volviendo una costumbre con él, pero besarlo en medio de la lluvia y la carretera solo los dos parecía muy intimo y lindo. Me anclé a su cuerpo con fuerza esperando que nada se interpusiera en esto, me encantaba volver a sentir esto… volver a él.

—Parece que las carreteras no volverán a ser lo mismo —dije separándome de él para poder entrar en el auto.

—Contigo todo sabe bien, hasta la locura más irracional —dijo antes de volver adentro del auto.

—Parece que nunca vamos a dejar que este amor se nos vaya —dije una vez que él encendió nuevamente el motor de autor.

Su sonrisa fue mi mejor respuesta.

La respuesta a mis miedos.

El presagio de un futuro bueno otra vez.

* * *

><p>Gracias y mil gracias a los reviews que han llegado, a los comentarios por facebook y por el apoyo de continuar esta historia que siento refleja las esperanzas que muchas tenemos... ojala esto se un presagio *cruza los dedos, las piernas y los brazos jaja*<p>

Gracias de antemano por la lectura, espero sus reviews :)

Mary.


	3. Me quiere mucho, poquito o nada

**Nota Uno: **Los personajes le pertenecen a la diosa Meyer, la historia es mía, mía, mía.

**Nota Dos: **Es un hecho, esta historia será un fic.

**Nota Tres: **Rosalie es Victoria (hermana de Robert), Jacob es Michael (ex de Kristen).

_-Inspirado en Robsten-_

_Prenderemos fuego al cielo - Francisca Valenzuela_

_Come real - Drake_

* * *

><p><strong>«Who Said To Return To You Was Wrong?»<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Parece que la relación entre Edward Cullen y su novia Zafrina ya no va viento en popa.<em>

_¿Cuándo fue la última vez que los vimos juntos y felices?_

_Uff, parece que fue en el cumpleaños de un afamado amigo de Edward hace cinco meses atrás._

_Los conciertos van en subida para Zafrina, de hecho la teoría de que sus fans han subido al doble desde que es novia de Cullen no se refuta. _

_El creciente ascenso de la carrera de Edward indica que es un postulante seguro para los Oscar._

_¿Pero por qué se distancian cuando están en su mejor momento?_

_¿Sus carreras se han interpuesto?_

_¿Síndrome Bella Swan, Edward?_

_Parece que el chico vampiro ha empezado a desesperarse con la falta de tiempo y esta buscando cariño por otros lados._

_Sabemos que Edward volvió a Los Angeles hace un par de semanas pero lo que nuestros habilosos paparazzis han plasmado la tarde de ayer nos ha dejado pasmados._

_Se vio a Edward besándose románticamente bajo la lluvia con una chica misteriosa en medio de la carretera camino a Malibú. _

_¿Quién es la nueva aventurilla de Cullen?_

_Estaremos investigando para ustedes televidentes. _

¿Qué?

El corazón se me saldría por la boca, definitivamente sí.

Encendí la televisión esperando que eso ayudara a que el sueño se devolviera a mi cuerpo.

Si Bella veía esto me mataría, aunque la verdad no tenía idea de que nos estaban fotografiando.

Ahora todos sabrían, me perseguirían por cielo mar y tierra y descubrirían a verdad.

¿Pero no era eso lo que quería?

¿No quería acaso que todos supieran que Bella era mía otra vez?

¿Era mía esta vez?

Tenía que llamarla y decirle que habíamos sido captados antes de que ella agarrara la bronca conmigo.

—¿Por qué mierda me llamas a esta hora? —dijo con la voz más sensual de somnolencia, amaba escucharla así.

—Hola, Bella, yo también me encuentro bien —dije entre sarcasmo y risas.

—Son las siete de la mañana, si no recuerdas a esta hora aún duermo —dijo carraspeando la garganta.

—Lo sé, pero es que tenía que llamarte —dije desesperado, sentía que si no se lo decía rápido todo se pondría peor.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Acabo de encender la televisión —dije un poco nervioso, siendo que antes me era tan común enterarme por la televisión de que habíamos sido sorprendidos cuando estábamos juntos. —Y me entere de que…

—¿De qué te enteraste? —preguntó más preocupada.

—Nos fotografiaron.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Ayer cuando estuvimos en Malibú.

—No, mierda, no, quedará la crema, Edward no me siento preparada para esto —dijo pareciendo más asustada de lo que la conocía.

—No saben que eres tú, Bella —dije tranquilizándola.

—Pero si… No entiendo, Edward —dijo exasperada. —¿Cómo es que no saben que soy yo? Es obvio, ¿No?

—No, Bella, las fotos fueron tomadas cuando nos bajamos del auto en medio de la carretera mientras llovía y tu llevabas la capucha puesta.

—Diablos, de todas formas te van a perseguir —dijo manteniendo el miedo en sus palabras. —Es mejor que no nos veamos hasta que esto se calme.

—¿Crees que se calmarán?

—No, pero creo que es lo mejor —hizo una pausa. —Además se te ocurrió la genial idea de decirle a tu novia que venga a Los Angeles, ¿Te imaginas la mierda que quedará cuando llegue?

—No te enojes —dije suavemente, no quería pelear justo ahora cuando la última persona que me podía sacar del abismo era ella. —Ayudame.

—¿Ayudarte? ¿En qué? ¿Por qué te tengo que ayudar después de todo?

—Porque estamos juntos en esto, ¿O no? — Tenía miedo de que Bella se arrepintiera de todo esto, no era fácil volver a remodelar la fachada de un objeto que estaba roto en mil pedazos: nuestros corazones.

—No sé, Edward, me asusta todo esto —dijo en un hilo de voz. Me la imaginaba acostada en su cama arropandose con la colcha para esconderse del mundo y de todo lo que se venía.

_Quería acurrucarla en mis brazos. _

—Dime que no te arrepentirás de esto, por favor —dije asustado, esta vez yo temía de que todo se fuera por la borda.

—No sé, Edward, te juro que no lo sé —dijo… ¿Sollozando?

—¿Estás llorando? — No, no me permitiría ser el responsable de sus lágrimas otra vez.

—Mejor hablamos después —dijo cortando la llamada dejándome atónito.

Ni dos segundos dejé pasar para vestirme con lo primero que saqué de la maleta, no importaba si no me bañaba porque lo que importaba era llegar a su lado. No quería que sufriera más por mí, yo quería que esto saliera bien, quería felicidad. Sabía que para llegar a la felicidad había que empezar a aceptar y dejar cosas, pero no quería empezar con su sufrimiento, no con sus lágrimas.

—¿A dónde vas, Edward? — Rayos, mi hermana Rosalie justo debía aparecer en el pasillo del hotel cuando debía correr a casa de Bella.

—A ninguna parte —dije de primera.

—¿A ninguna parte? ¿Y por qué te ves tan acelerado? —preguntó apuntándome con su dedo acusatorio mientras con la otra mano llevaba el biberón de su bebé.

—No es nada —dije ocultando mi rostro. —¿Cómo está mi sobrino?

—Bien, Edward, pero no evadas mis preguntas —dijo cruzándose de brazos. — ¿Quién es la chica misteriosa?

—¿Qué chica misteriosa? —pregunté haciéndome el idiota.

—Para —exclamó golpeando levemente mi cabeza con la palma de su mano. —Cuando me desperté para preparar la leche de Brad encendí la televisión con aquella escenita.

—Mierda —dije agarrando mi cabello con frenesí.

—Dime quién es, Edward —pidió mi hermana.

—No, tengo que irme, podemos hablar después —dije avanzando un paso pero mi hermana era más viva.

—Edward, si no me dices no te ayudaré si es que Zafrina pregunta.

—¿Has hablado con Zafrina?

—No, pero si con Tanya y ella adora a Zafrina, Edward —dijo mirándome detenidamente. —Dime quién es la chica.

—Es Bella —suspiré.

—Bella —exclamó audiblemente.

—Cállate, no quiero que todos se enteren… aún.

—¿Por qué con Bella? —preguntó sumamente preocupada. —¿Cuál es la idea de seguir metiendo el dedo en la herida?

—No quiero sufrir más.

—Pero se supone que con Zafrina estás bien.

—Se supone, pero no lo es. Quiero volver con Bella más que nada —dije esperanzado y con ganas de estar al lado de Bella ahora ya.

—Te estás metiendo en un gran lío, hermano —dijo agarrando mi brazo como su fuera de todo me entregara su apoyo. —Sabes que estoy contigo, siempre lo he estado. Espero que tomes las decisiones correctas para que después no te vayas a arrepentir.

—No sabes cuanto aprecio esto, Rose —abracé espontáneamente a mi hermana teniendo cuidado de no estropear la comida de mi pequeño sobrino. —No le digas a Tanya, aunque ya le dije a Zafrina que venga a Los Angeles.

—A veces dudo que seamos hermanos, ¿Con qué piensas? ¿Con los pies?

—¿Por qué?

—¿Quién en su sano juicio viene a buscar a su ex y le dice a su novia que también venga? ¿Tomarán tecito los tres acaso? —dijo mi hermana volviendo a pegarme en al cabeza. —Eres muy tarado, no sé si tenemos los mismos genes.

—Lo siento —dije.

—Por algo eres el hermano menor —dijo para abrazarme otra vez. —Te dejo ir antes de que mi hijo despierte a todo el piso con sus llantos.

—Gracias por esto, Rose.

—Mándale saludos a Bella —dijo antes de darse la media vuelta y entrar en su habitación.

Salí del hotel pensando en las palabras de mi hermana para sentirme más confundido aún, era obvio que había cometido un fatal error en invitar a Zafrina.

Un completo idiota.

Mierda, doble mierda.

¿Qué haría cuando ella llegue y tenga que contarle la verdad?

No solíamos pelear mucho y creo que esa monotonía me cansaba.

Me aburría.

No es que quisiera pelear con mi pareja siempre ni que me guste eso en las relaciones pero si hay que crecer es con altos y bajos, no solo con altos.

Me esta hastiando con esa vida tan arreglada que teníamos.

Tan perfecta.

Tan superficial y lujosa.

Me estaba convirtiendo en el hombre que siempre aborrecí.

En el hombre que nunca quise llegar a ser.

—¿Bella? — Llamé a Bella cuando ya estaba fuera de su casa.

—Edward te dije que mejor hablemos más tarde —dijo con un tono de voz apagado, casi muerto.

—Estoy afuera de tu casa, por favor abre.

—Está bien, está abierto el portón —dijo ella al momento que escuché el sonido del seguro del portón.

Caminé a zancadas hasta llegar a la puerta donde me esperaba mi Bella.

Tan linda como siempre.

Amaba su naturalidad.

No había nada más bello que ver su rostro al natural por las mañanas cuando aún batallaba con el sueño.

Sus ojos verdes resplandecían como nunca.

—Hola —dijo ella sonriendo un poco. —Tengo café, frutas y algo de pan.

—¿Tostadas hechas por ti?

—Sí —dijo sonrojándose levemente. —Mientras me cuentas eso que apareció en la televisión porque no he querido ver nada.

—Nos fotografiaron, Bella —dije entrando al tiempo que me llegó su dulce aroma a la nariz. —Es cosa de tiempo para que todos se enteren.

—No quiero que todos sepan.

—Pero lo sabrán, Bella —dije acercándome para abrazarla, sentir sus brazos rodeándome me tranquilizaban a niveles impensados.

—Y ella vendrá y todo se irá a la mierda, quizás te arrepientas —dijo chocando con mi pecho para quedarse allí por largo rato. Nos quedamos en silencio disfrutando de esto, extrañarnos era necesario para que estos breves encuentros fuesen únicos. —No quiero que te arrepientas, pero a veces creo que es lo mejor.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Que si no hubieras vuelto no tendría esta maldita sensación de que te volveré a perder, Edward —dijo metiendo sus frías manos debajo de mi camiseta.

Como siempre, esto era como siempre.

—Me siento como en casa —dije sobando su cabello. —Quiero tomar desayuno contigo.

—Entonces vamos —dijo soltandome para agarrar mi mano con seguridad mientras me guiaba por su casa.

El día en que la vine a buscar solo la esperé afuera en el jardín y ahora que estaba dentro las imágenes de nuestros años juntos vinieron como flashes. La apariencia y decoración se parecía mucho a la de nuestra casa en Los Feliz, hasta un aroma a incienso que salía de alguna parte me recordaba a esas tardes de domingo juntos los dos en el sofá.

Nadie se podía imaginar las ganas que tenía de volver a la sencillez con ella.

—¿Quieres café o té? —preguntó ella desde su cocina mientras yo seguía observando cada detalle de su casa.

Murallas blancas llenas de cuadros de pintura abstracta de los cuales muchos debían ser de Renee, también algunos pequeñas esculturas talladas en madera que hacían juego con los muebles de madera. Solo destacaban colores anaranjados y verdes por las plantas de la sala, lo que le daba vida a este lugar.

—¿Qué es de Bear y Bernie? —pregunté mientras me acomodaba en el sofá.

—Los tiene mi mamá, los voy a ver siempre que puedo —dijo desde la cocina. —Cole sigue durmiendo.

—Ya veo —dije mientras esperaba. —¿Crees que Bear me recuerde?

—Creo que sí, aunque en lo posible te morderá apenas te vea —dijo riendo. —Hice un poco de huevos —dijo ella entrando a la sala con una bandeja que parecía traer exquisiteces.

—Me merezco la mordida.

—Creo que son los que más sufrieron, Edward —dijo Bella sentándose a mi lado mientras acomodaba las cosas en la mesita de centro.

—Lo siento —dije con mi mejor cara de perrito arrepentido. —Si un día se puede llévame a verlos.

—Lo pensaré —dijo agarrando un poco de pan para llenarlo con huevo. —¿Has hablado con tu… ella?

—No, parece que habla más con mi hermana —dije tomando mi café, el café de la perdición porque ella lo había preparado. —Rosalie te envió saludos.

—¿Es en serio? Pero si tus hermanas me odian —dijo abriendo los ojos más y más.

—Parece que Rosalie no.

—Entonces Tanya sí, ella siempre me ha odiado desde… —dijo quedándose callada antes de terminar la frase.

—¿Estamos a mano?

—No era la idea devolver la moneda o como dicen poner la mejilla para recibir la cachetada de vuelta, Edward —dijo mirándome con tristeza para luego beber de su café. —No quiero que vivamos devolviéndonos los errores.

—Si hice lo que hice no fue por eso —dije dejando mi tazón a un lado. —Solo pasó, me dejé influenciar como un estúpido.

—¿Y ahora… estás siendo influenciado por algo?

—Por ti.

—Nunca te lavé el cerebro como algunos lo hicieron contigo —dijo levantándose del sofá para volver a la cocina. —¿Quieres frutillas con crema? —preguntó mientras entre sus manos traía un pocillo lleno de frutillas bañadas en crema.

—Bueno —dije más apagado. —¿Qué pensaste cuando viste todo?

—Que eras el imbécil más grande del mundo —dijo acomodándose mejor a mi lado mientras cruzaba sus piernas para dejar el pocillo con frutillas entremedio. —¿En serio te compraste ropa en Chanel?

—Mmm sí —dije recordando el motor de esas acciones. —¿Nunca te diste cuenta del mensaje?

—¿Qué mensaje? —preguntó curiosa mientras comía como desesperada sus frutillas.

—Intentaba provocarte celos —dije.

—¿Es en serio? Te digo de inmediato que provocaste de todo menos celos, Edward —dijo mientras meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro. —Recuerdo que regalé mi computadora para no tener ganas de revisar nada por internet pero Alice era la que me contaba todo y cuando supe que te paseabas como si nada quemé todo lo que me recordaba a ti.

—¿Quemar? ¿Con fuego?

—¿Con qué otra cosa se queman las cosas, Edward?

—Ah bueno, sí, es que no pensé que lo hicieras tan literal —dije mientras imaginaba el dolor de Bella.

—Fui compasiva con los perros —bufó.

—Te creo —reí para disipar la tensión.

—Te hubiese tirado a la hoguera pero estoy muy lejos de querer pasar el resto de mi vida en la cárcel.

—Me haces reír, ¿Sabes?

—Al menos lo hago bien —dijo dejando el pocillo de frutillas en la mesita. —Aún es temprano, creo que dormiré un poco más.

—¿Te vas?

—A mi cama, sí —dijo levantándose lo que me permitió adorar sus bellas y largas piernas.

_Nunca dejarían de ser una perdición. _

¿Y si la acompañaba?

—¿Puedo ir… contigo?

—Mejor termina tu desayuno, Edward —dijo caminado lentamente. —Siéntete como en casa.

—¿Tienes algo para leer? —pregunté resignado.

—Sí, en esa repisa hay un montón —dijo apuntando un librero al lado de la chimenea.

—Está bien —dije yendo directo al librero un poco desmoronado por el rotundo no de Bella. Quería acurrucarla en mis brazos y recordar esos tiempos memorables, pero si ella no quería no había forma de hacerlo.

Ya no me sentía con el derecho de antes.

—Cualquier cosa me avisas —dijo aún sin irse.

¿Quizás se sentía igual que yo?

—Está bien, Bella —dije sin mirarla mientras veía la hilera de libros. —Si necesito algo te digo.

—Bien —dijo caminando lentamente hasta que escuché que se detuvo a medio camino. —Edward…

—Dime—. No es que no quisiera mirarla, sino que mientras más la miraba más ansiaba abrazarla.

—No, nada, mejor me voy —dijo volviendo a dar pasos arrastrados.

—Está bien —dije sacando un libro al azar.

—Uhm… Edward no es que no quiera que vengas conmigo es solo que no sé, siento que es mejor que todo vaya más lento, la verdad no sé. Tengo miedo —dijo rápidamente.

—También tengo miedo pero no de lo que siento por ti —dije mirándola y juré que al verla los brazos se me fueron solos hasta alcanzarla.

—¿Entonces de qué? — Me miró perpleja.

—De que no funcione —dije agarrando sus manos. —No quiero perderte otra vez y sé que sientes el mismo miedo.

—Yo…

—No digas nada, Bella —dije silenciándola con un beso que me pareció a dolor, pero que con los minutos se volvió deseo. —Quiero volver a ser el que te abrace cada mañana, el que te de un beso de buenas noches, el que arregle tu cabello cuando esté todo enmarañado, el que te llame para decirte cuanto te ama si estamos lejos.

—Yo también quiere eso —dijo asintiendo fervientemente mientras volvía a pegar sus labios sobre los míos. —Pero tengo miedo, mucho miedo.

—No temas, mi amor — dije besándole mientras la arrimaba a mi cuerpo, sus piernas rodearon mi cintura mientras sus manos se acoplaban a mi nuca.

—Edward —dijo entre besos. —Es mejor que no…— No hice caso a sus palabras y solo a besé mientras curioso metía mis manos debajo de su camiseta.

Su piel era tan suave a lo que la memoria de mis dedos recordaban, ella jamás cambiaría. Su aroma seguía siendo tan dulce y sus besos tan tiernos y cálidos.

—Solo déjate llevar, Bella —dije caminando hacia las escaleras.

—No, Edward —dijo agarrando mi cuello con fuerza dejando sus dedos enredarse en mi cabello. Sus labios fueron directo a mi cuello para besarme con lo que corroboraba que Bella tenía una seria contradicción interna.

—Bella…

—¿Mmm?

—Quiero amarte otra vez, una y otra vez —dije mientras acariciaba con delicadeza su piel. —Una y otra vez.

—Edward, no… —dijo dejando mi agarre para llevarme a su habitación. —Disculpa el desorden —dijo apenas entramos a su habitación cuando me volvía abrazar.

—No importa —dije pescando sus labios para abrazarla con más fuerza.

—Edward, te quiero —dijo abriendo los ojos para mirarme de una manera tierna. —Pero creo que lo mejor es ir lento.

—Está bien —dije besando su mejilla para abrazarla otra vez. —Como tu quieras, solo quiero que funcione.

—Lo sé —dijo sonriendo. —Aunque te juro que a veces no puedo creer que esto esté pasando.

—La verdad tampoco y sé que va a quedar la sangre —dije soltando su mano cuando ella decidió entrar a la cama. —Ella va a llegar y supongo que con eso todos se enterarán.

—En parte todos se están enterando de que algo va mal —dijo metiéndose entre las sábanas. —Soy la chica misteriosa.

—No te queda mal el apodo —dije esperando que ella me invitara a entrar en su cama, parecía un estúpido esperando a que lo hiciera.

—Edward, ven.

Me acerqué como si tuviera miedo de estar a su lado.

Por otro lado moría por acurrucar un par de horas de su sueño.

—Tu cama no es muy grande —dije cuando noté que no quedaba mucho espacio para los dos.

—No tengo con quien compartirla —dijo abrazándome por la cintura para apoyar su rostro en mi pecho. —Quizás en un futuro muy lejano deba cambiar la cama —sonreí como idiota cuando dijo esto.

_La acurruqué como tanto lo deseé. _

_**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**_

Dormía tan bien sosteniendo su pequeño cuerpo cuando el viento que golpeaba en la ventana me despertó. Bella se veía tan pacifica mientras dormía, su aroma llegaba en potentes olas hacía mí haciéndome desfallecer. La apreté más en contra de mí para besar su frente y convencerme de que esto era cierto.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué me perdí? —dijo aún medio dormida lo que parecía hacerla más apretable aún.

—De nada, hermosa —besé sus labios muy ligeramente para levantarme y dejarla descansar otro rato más.

Revisé mi celular mientras bajaba las escaleras por un poco de jugo.

¡Casi me caigo de espalda!

El nuevo mensaje que me había llegado no era para nada motivante.

Para nada.

No estaba preparado aún.

Zafrina había llegado a Los Angeles.

_**Amor, estoy en el aeropuerto.**_

_**¿Por qué no me vienes a buscar?**_

¿Y qué le decía a Bella?

Mierda.

—¿Quieres almorzar, Edward? —preguntó Bella asechándome por la espalda. —Puedo preparar algo rápido.

—Creo que me tendré que ir —dije petrificado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó extrañada. —¿Pasó algo?

—Sí… o sea no.

—Edward te conozco, si tartamudeas mucho es por algo.

—Tengo que llamar a Rosalie —dije casi sin pensar mientras discaba el número de mi hermana. Bella me miraba impresionada sin entender nada, así que me dejó mientras preparaba un poco de jugo recién exprimido.

—Le daré de comer a Cole, te dejé jugo por si quieres —dijo Bella casi susurrando mientras salía hacia su patio trasero.

—Rose, al fin contestas —dije gritando.

—¿Qué pasa? Vamos saliendo para pasear un rato.

—No, no te puedes ir. Zafrina llegó y no puedo ir a buscarla —dije esperando que por favor los astros se cruzarán y estuvieran a mi favor. —Ayúdame.

—¿Estás donde Bella aún?

—Sí.

—Te dije que te estabas metiendo en las patas de los caballos —dijo reprobatoriamente. —Está bien, déjame llamarla y te devuelvo la llamada.

—Está bien, no te demores.

—Ven con mami —dijo Bella hablándole a su perrita. Me asomé por la puerta que daba al patio y vi a mi adoración sentada en el pasto mientras jugaba con Cole para darle de comer. —No te vayas, nena, es hora de comer.

—Y así decías que no tienes instinto maternal —dije sentándome a su lado.

—Cole es más independiente que un bebé, Edward —dijo sonriendo en dirección de la perrita.

—Estoy seguro que no cambiaría tanto —dije mientras agarraba una de las patas de Cole —Hola, nena.

—Si no le caes bien te morderá de inmediato, es un poco territorial conmigo —dijo mientras esperaba la reacción de su mascota. —Creo que le gustas —dijo una vez que Cole dejó que le acariciara la cabeza.

—Creo que tengo algo ganado ya —mascullé.

—Ella es más dócil que yo, Edward —rió dejando caer su rostro en mi hombro. —¿Me dirás qué pasa?

—Ella llegó a Los Angeles —dije atormentado. —No pensé que sería tan pronto, Bella. Lo siento.

—Diablos —dijo abriendo los ojos cada vez más. —Qué miedo.

—Me quedaré contigo hasta que anochezca —dije esperando que lo que tenía en mente resultase. —Llamé a Rosalie por si me podía ayudar a despistar a Zafrina.

—Edward, mientras más aplaces estos será peor.

—Lo sé, pero no sé como afrontar esto —dije tomando su mano libre mientras con la otra sostenía un poco de alimento para perros. —Necesito tiempo para pensar.

—Creo que deberías ir donde ella y empezar de a poco a demostrarle cómo son las cosas.

—Tengo otra idea —dije esperando toda la atención de Bella.

—¿Qué? Dime que tu idea no es llevarme contigo —dijo asustada.

—No, no dejaré que eso pase.

—¿Entonces?

—Vamos a Malibú otra vez —dije como un niño de cinco años. —Vámonos por todo el día.

—No sé si ella te mató las neuronas o qué Edward. ¿Crees que ahora que la prensa sabe de la chica misteriosa no te seguirán?

—No quiero esconderme todo el día acá, Bella.

—Es mejor que nos quedemos acá, Edward —dijo agarrando mejor mi mano. —Confía en mí.

—Confío en ti —dije acercándome para besar sus labios pero ella se alejó.

—A Cole no le gusta que me vean besar a alguien —dijo mirando a Cole. —Es muy celosa.

—¿A quién has besado que Cole se enojó? —dije en modo celoso… aunque no merecía explicaciones.

—Eso note importa, Edward —dijo acariciando mejor a Cole. —Le ladra a la pantalla cuando ve alguna escena así.

—Entonces es muy celosa —dije abrazando a Bella al momento en que un mensaje llegó a mi celular.

_**Caso resuelto.**_

_**Le dije a Zafrina que se quede con nosotros porque tu andabas en una reunión de un supuesto proyecto. **_

_**Le dije que llegarías en la noche. **_

_**Me debes una.**_

_**XOXO**_

Suspiro largo y continuo.

—Zafrina se quedará con Rosalie.

—¿Rosalie es nuestra cómplice? —preguntó riendo. —Las vueltas de la vida.

—La vida da muchas vueltas, Bella —dije apenas pasando la yema de mis dedos por la superficie de su muslo. —¿Entremos?

—Tengo una piscina —dijo agarrando mi mano para que no me fuera. —Es un día agradable y supongo que si no podemos ir a Malibú podemos estar acá.

—No tengo qué ponerme.

—Entonces solo mojemos los pies, la piscina tiene una hermosa vista —dijo tratando de convencerme. —Jamás me han fotografiado desde esa parte.

—Me quedaré, Bella —dije levantándome y ayudándola a ella.

—Bien, entonces almorcemos antes.

_**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**_

Es como si hubiese cerrado los ojos y al abrirlos hubiese vuelto a unos años atrás.

Todo parecía tan igual a lo que una vez fui.

Conversando largas horas mientras nuestros pies se enfriaban en el agua.

Su voz llenando mis oídos, alterando todos mis sentidos.

Sus pies que chapoteaban agua de vez en cuando mojándome más de lo normal.

Recordaba todo lo que la amé.

Todas las ganas que tenía de volver a amarla.

_Te amo, Bella. _

—Te reirás pero es cierto —dije mientras la abrazaba por los hombros para acercarla a mí. —Cuando te extrañaba iba al cine a verte.

—¿Es en serio? —dijo lanzándome un poco de agua sobre la cara. —¿Ibas al cine?

—Sí, me disfrazaba un poco y me sentaba ahí para verte —dije acariciando su rostro cuando noté que su semblante se había angustiado. —Actué como un despechado.

—Me hiciste daño, Edward —dijo mirándome y todo pareció detenerse alrededor. —Sé que también te dañé en el pasado y sabes que me arrepiento mucho y que lo intentamos.

—Fue en ese intento en el que fallamos —añadí.

—Puede ser, creo que la distancia nos mató.

—No quiero estar más lejos de ti —dije mientras ella tomaba una margarita del césped. —Si te vas a Europa el fin de semana te seguiré.

—Tienes dos días para decirle a ella, Edward.

—Buscaré la forma de que esto no se agrande más, no sé cómo pero lo haré.

—No seas cobarde, Edward.

—Tu me das el valor —dije mientras ella sonreía melancólicamente mirando la margarita. —¿Te siguen gustando las margaritas? —pregunté mientras veía como le quitaba los pétalos a la margarita que tenía en su mano.

—Sí —dijo concentrada en la labor de despojar a la flor de sus pétalos.

—Entonces te traeré margaritas —dije esperando que de a poco las acciones se convirtieran en hechos que me acercaran a su corazón.

—Ya no creo en flores, chocolates ni en peluches, Edward. Solo quiero creer en hechos.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté mientras era observado con un ceño fruncido acompañado de un potente color verde. —¿Es por mí?

—No es solo por ti, es la situación en general —dijo haciendo una pausa antes de quitar los dos últimos pétalos.

—Que vendría siendo lo mismo.

—No —dijo secamente. Se quedó en silencio y solo me fijé que quitó con rabia los dos pétalos blancos que le quedaban a la flor, como si odiara la respuesta que había salido del juego 'me quiere mucho, poquito o nada'.

Yo la quería, claro que la quería, no por nada había vuelto seguro de que todo volvería a ser como antes.

La quería en mi vida.

¿Pero la seguía amando?

De seguro que sí, como la primera vez.

Era solo que había que reavivar ese amor.

—¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te regalé margaritas?

—Recuerdo cada una de nuestras primeras veces —concluyó y botó su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

_Año 2009:_

—_¿Ya vas a dormir? — Le pregunté a Bella cuando íbamos en el ascensor camino a nuestras habitaciones. Las grabaciones habían sido arduas y me tenían un poco triste con esto de involucrarme en los sentimientos del vampiro al dejar a su amada. —Sé que es tarde pero podemos comer algo antes. _

—_Podemos pedir pizza a la habitación —dijo bastante entusiasta. Hace dos semanas Bella ya no hablaba de Jacob, ni siquiera andaba pendiente de su celular por si él la llamaba pero no pasaba._

_Se rumoreaba de que al fin Bella era una chica soltera y yo no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad. _

—_Tengo cerveza._

—_No quiero beber, Edward. Con coca-cola estaré bien —dijo riendo y dándome un pequeño golpecito en el hombro, algo a lo que se estaba acostumbrando más de lo común. _

_Llegamos al cuarto piso donde estaban nuestras habitaciones._

_Me impresionó cuando su delicada mano tomó la mía para llevarme a la puerta de su habitación. _

—_Yo soy la que tiene coca-cola en el frigorifico, dudo que tu tengas algo que no tenga una pizca de alcohol en tu cuarto —dijo graciosamente. _

_Entramos en la habitación que estaba oscura y solo me fijé en el gran desorden._

_Qué importaba si yo tenía el mismo desastre. _

—_Solo siéntate, llamaré al servicio de habitación para que traigan nuestra pizza —dijo perdiéndose por el pasillo. _

—_Está bien —dije mientras me lanzaba en el sofá, encendí la televisión y comencé a hacer zapping._

_**¿Jacob deja a Bella?**_

_**¿El novio se habrá dado cuenta de la inminente atracción entre su amada y el guapo actor Edward Cullen?**_

_**¡Salgan a la luz!**_

_**Todos queremos ver a ese par juntos. **_

_Hasta yo me reí ante el comentario._

_También quería ver el comienzo de una relación con Bella._

_Creo que me sentiría pagado por toda la vida si ella me acepta. _

_¿Por qué no me aceptaría?_

_Le podía dar todo lo que quisiera._

_Ella era mi todo incluso si no lo sabía por completo. _

_Ella era mi motor para seguir siendo un vampiro en la pantalla grande._

_Ella era simplemente la mujer que quería amar para siempre. _

—_Listo, ya llamé asi que en cosa de minutos vendrán con nuestra pizza —dijo alegremente vistiendo un pantaloncillo para dormir y la misma camiseta azul marino que andaba trayendo. —¿Quieres de mi inocente coca-cola?_

—_Lo aceptaré solo por ser tú._

—_Creo que tendré que enderezarte un poco, Cullen —dijo mientras abría el mini bar para sacar las gaseosas, mientras notaba como un pervertido lo bien que se veía su trasero cuando se agachaba._

_¿Lo estaba haciendo a propósito?_

—_No hay vasos, pero podemos beberla en la lata —dijo volviendo bastante alegre a mi lado. —Estoy agotada pero tengo tanta hambre que de verdad comería toda la noche. _

—_Podríamos comer hamburguesas más tarde —dije a modo de sugerencia._

—_Amas las hamburguesas por lo que he notado —dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mí. —Sé hacer hamburguesas caseras. El otro día me puse a ver un canal de cocina y juro que perdí todo un día viendo recetas._

— _Cocinarías para mí?_

—_Consígueme una cocina y lo hago —sonrió. —Te puedo invitar a mi casa y probarás mi comida. Dicen que cocino bien aunque recién me estoy adentrando a ese mundo de la cocina. _

—_Una cocinera amateur, encantado probaré. _

—_Edward, temriné con Jacob —dijo de la nada mientras sorbeaba su bebida. —No te lo había dicho porque no me sentía bien para hablar del tema. _

—_¿Quién terminó con quién? —pregunté interesado. _

—_Yo —dijo bajando la mirada y acercándose un poco más a mí, lo que me puso a alerta. —No puedo más. _

—_¿Con qué? — La miré perplejo. _

—_Eres tú el problema —dijo sin mirarme mientras sus mejillas se ponían coloradas. —Sé que soy una adolescente aún y que mis decisiones pueden ser poco serias a veces pero de verdad siento que es lo correcto. _

—_Creo que entiendo pero a la vez no —murmuré._

—_Terminé con Jacob por ti, Edward. _

—_¿En serio?_

—_Sí, solo necesito un poco de tiempo —dijo tomando mi mano mientras ella observaba con detención la manera en que nuestras manos se acoplaban. En un movimiento rápido se sentó encima de mí y agarró mi rostro con ternura. —Creo que lo conseguiste, Edward. _

—_¿Estás diciendo la verdad? —pregunté mientras ella sentía sonriendo. —¿Quieres estar conmigo?_

—_Sí, y no me hagas arrepentirme porque soy mujer de una sola palabra —dijo antes de besar mi mejilla. —Quiero que esto resulte de alguna manera, solo necesito un poquito de tiempo para ordenar mi cabeza._

—_Voy a esperar por tí, porque yo no quiero a nadie mas que tu —dije mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. _

—_Ow, Edward — Me besó con ternura solo rozando mis labios y tal como aquella vez fuera de ese bar sentí que esto era real amor. —Me gustas mucho. _

—_Ni te imaginas cuanto me gustas tú —dije sonriendo a más no poder, mi vida estaba completa. _

—_Quiero crecer contigo, Ed —dijo dejando su rostro en medio de mi cuello. —Quiero amarte, en serio. _

—_Yo ya te amo, Bella —dije sincerándome. —Sé que a veces te puedo asustar con lo que siento, pero de verdad lo hago. Te amo demasiado, Bella. _

—_Enséñame a amarte, Ed —dijo besándome otra vez con tanta dulzura que me estaba perdiendo con ella. _

_El timbre de la habitación sonó para romper ese beso tan especial._

_Ese beso que había abierto un nuevo camino entre los dos. _

—_Creo que la comida llegó en un buen momento para celebrar —dijo levantándose para buscar la pizza._

—_Celebrar que pronto serás mi novia… secretamente —sonreí._

* * *

><p>Gracias por la lectura, chicas. De verdad ustedes son las que me animan a escribir, me hago el tiempo en lo posible para hacerles llegar un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste, Zafrina ya ha llegado a LA... Se nos vienen momentos decisivos... o quizás un poco de drama, ya veremos :D<p>

Espero sus reviews, muchas gracias de antemano :)


	4. Con la piedra en el pecho

**Nota Uno:** Los personajes le pertenecen a la diosa Meyer, la historia es mía, mía, mía.

**Nota Dos:** Shiloh Fernandez es un actor norteamericano que actualmente es conocido por interpretar el papel protagonico en el video de Selena Gomez (The Heart Wants What It Wants), también aparece en películas como "La Chica de la Capa Roja" o "White Bird in a Blizzard". En mi historia, Shiloh no es un actor ni mucho menos una celebridad, solo es un chico común y corriente, pero quiero que lo imaginen a él al momento de nombrarlo.

**Nota Tres:** En una parte nombro a Jack como novio de Alice, y piensen que de verdad es Jack Standen, ya que Alice es Suzie en esta historia.

**...**

_Ahora que no estás - Los Bunkers_

_Bassically - Tei Shi_

_Miéntele - Los Bunkers_

* * *

><p><strong>Who Said To Return To You Was Wrong?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Edward<strong>

Que la vida daba vueltas.

Que eran las coincidencias.

Que lo que siempre fue tuyo volvía.

Ya no sabía qué pensar.

¿Debíamos volver?

Creía fehacientemente que sí.

No era mero enamoramiento o arrebato emocional.

Era una necesidad.

La necesitaba como nunca antes.

Ya no era como cuando tenía veintiún años en que sentía una enorme atracción física hacia ella.

Bueno, para que estamos con cosas, cualquier individuo se hubiese sentido atraído por ese par de ojos verdes.

Ahora con mucha más edad en el cuerpo ya no amaba solo sus ojos verdes, creo que la amaba de verdad, como se aman a las personas en serio.

Ya no me gustaba solo por la forma en que trataba de agradarme o por sus atributos.

Sino que es la conjunción de mujer que ella significaba.

No es un par de labios, de ojos o de pechos.

Es una mujer en todo su sentido.

Yo la amaba en todo su sentido, en toda su magnitud.

Porque era ella… era Bella.

Era la única Bella que mi corazón podría amar.

La única con que quería que mi piel se arrugase con el tiempo.

—¿Por qué estás tan pensativo? —preguntó mi… novia. Ahora odiaba tener que pensar en esa palabra y asociarla con su presencia.

¿En qué momento Bella se había convertido en la otra?

¿Si se suponía que era mi prioridad?

No sé qué tipo de sustancia maligna consumí para pensar que lejos de ella conseguiría la felicidad.

—No pasa nada —dije mirando el techo esperando que el desayuno llegara pronto a la habitación.

—Podríamos pasear por Los Angeles, hace mucho tiempo que no venimos aquí —dijo intentando acercarse a mí. —Juntos —añadió.

Giré mi cabeza hacia su lado y me encontré con esa cara de ternura que intentaba colocar cada vez que me quería convencer de algo.

Pero mi mente no estaba atento a su rostro.

Estaba atento al error que había cometido.

El día anterior había vuelto de la casa de Bella lleno de todos los recuerdos y pequeñas caricias furtivas que me hacían sentir enamorado otra vez.

Sentía que había vuelto un par de años atrás y que nada había cambiado.

Pero era solo una triste burbuja que duraba unas horas dentro de su casa.

Dentro de este secreto.

Al volver, Zafrina estaba en mi habitación esperando a que le diera una explicación referente a las fotografías con la chica misteriosa.

En qué mierda me había metido.

¿Por qué mi vida se había desordenado de tal manera?

¿De verdad era una persona tan influenciable?

Le explique que las fotografías estaban fuera de contexto, que no era nada más que un piloto para una audición.

La excusa del viaje era una audición para un nuevo papel.

Algo así como un viaje de negocios.

Ella no sabía que mi trámite tenía nombre y apellido… los cuales no me atreví a decirle.

Zafrina se creyó el cuento de la audición y pidió que nos quedáramos más tiempo a modo de vacaciones.

Sabía que era yo quien había cometido el error de que llegara hasta Los Ángeles, pero no tenía idea de cómo enfrentaría la situación de tenerla a ella en el mismo lugar que Bella.

Otra vez estaba haciendo las cosas mal, otra vez la estaba cagando enormemente.

Era un completo hijo de puta.

¿Podía seguir confundiéndome?

Una parte de mí creía que estaba mal seguir removiendo el cuchillo en la herida, ya no era oportuno volver a la vida de la chica que tanto amé solo porque ahora me había arrepentido.

Quizás debía comprender que cuando las cosas acababan era para siempre.

Pero Bella sentía lo mismo, y eso era lo que me impulsaba.

Yo debía estar con ella.

Debíamos estar juntos, y lamentosamente la conclusión era en que me había convertido en un cobarde.

Zafrina convencida por mi mentira, se abalanzó a mis brazos y me besó como si nada malo estuviera pasando, siendo que yo sabía que la trampa estaba más cerca de lo que ella creía.

¿Por qué no la detuve?

¿Por qué?

Ahora estaba siendo doblemente una mierda.

Aceptaba que ella se me ofreciera y yo no hacía nada.

Justo cuando convencía a Bella de que todo volvería a ser como antes, justo cuando habíamos pasado una linda tarde viendo el atardecer.

_No me merecía volver a ella._

La noche había sido completamente negra.

Había vuelto a caer en los brazos de Zafrina sin pensar en que estaba causando más daño.

Cuando desperté me sentí nauseabundo al encontrar a mi novia acurrucada a mi lado, y lo más terrible es que mi celular albergaba el mensaje de texto que Bella me había enviado.

**Iré a buscar a Bear por la tarde, estará en casa por si lo quieres venir a ver. XXXXXXX.**

Debía tomar una pistola, pegarme un tiro y terminar con esto.

Solución definitiva.

—Debo ir a tomar aire —dije después de volver a la realidad cuando Zafrina seguía haciendo su cara de convencimiento. Acomodé las sábanas y salí antes de que sus brazos me agarraran haciéndome sentir más miserable que antes.

—¿Me vas a dejar sola? —repuso ella mientras se removía desnuda entre las sábanas.

—Sí, debo juntarme con unas personas para otro piloto de audición —dije tratando de evadir su mirada. —Estoy un poco atrasado —dije yendo directo a la ducha para sacar el pecado de la piel, aunque era imposible, la conciencia podía más.

La ducha no se llevó la culpa por más que lo quisiera, esto se sentía fatal.

Quizás debía hablar con Bella y decirle que todo esto era una mala idea, que era mejor a como estábamos antes y que si quería odiarme tenía todo el derecho.

Porque hasta yo me odiaba.

Pero quería verla.

Zafrina estaba recibiendo el desayuno cuando salí de la ducha, ella sabía que tenía un poder de convencimiento enorme y lo usaba como su arma.

Yo era un idiota que siempre caía, pero esta vez no podía, de verdad que no podía.

—Desayunemos, amor —dijo dándome un trozo de croissant en la boca.

—Sabe bien, pero debo irme —dije tomando la casaca que estaba sobre una de las sillas.

—¿A qué hora volverás? —dijo otra vez colocando esa morisqueta de perro mojado.

—No lo sé —dije sin más. —Te llamaré —dije dándole un beso fugaz en la frente de forma que no pudiera detenerme más.

Conduje rápidamente hasta la casa de Bella, mientras escuchaba una canción que me recordaba el matiz de esas tardes mientras nuestras pieles se alimentaban de la vitamina D. No era difícil que al cerrar los ojos recordara como sus piernas se enredaban con las mías mientras se agarraba a mí como si el viento se la fuese a llevar, apoyaba su rostro en mi pecho mientras hablaba sin parar de las cosas más simples de la vida.

Ella era de esos placeres simples de la vida.

El mejor souvenir.

Recordaba que a Bella se le daba muy bien hacer malteadas de frutilla cuando la temperatura se ponía odiosa, me decía que solo la esperara unos segundos ya que volvería con algo rico para refrescarnos. Yo me sentía todo un consentido, la verdad ella siempre me supo consentir hasta en el más mínimo detalle y Bella sabía que si todo comenzaba con comida era mucho mejor.

¿Por qué me cansé de esos momentos si los atesoraba tanto?

El portón de la casa de Bella estaba abierto, lo que me hizo creer que ella aún andaba en pijama por los pasillos de su hogar, algo que me incitó a llegar rápidamente a su lado.

_Aunque no me lo merecía. _

Toqué la puerta pero nadie respondía al llamado, solo los ladridos de Cole, quien parecía asustada por la insistencia de mis golpes.

Bella me había entregado una llave en caso de que viniera y necesitara entrar rápidamente, y aunque aún no quería abusar mucho con la confianza me permití usarla.

—¿Bella? — Llamé a su nombre apenas entré a la casa, pero solo recibí el efusivo saludo de Cole quien se lanzaba a mis piernas. —¿Tu mami no está? — Cole respondió con un ladrido como si comprendiera lo que le preguntaba.

Me puse a buscar a Bella en cada una de las habitaciones pero nada de ella, mis neuronas hicieron sinapsis y notaron que el auto no estaba, por lo tanto había salido muy temprano. Busqué algo para prepararme, un emparedado a modo de desayuno para después lanzarme a su cama y así esperarla.

_Seguía pensando que no merecía arroparme con las sábanas que tenían su aroma. _

Era un vil imbécil.

Las sábanas y la colcha estaban completamente desordenadas, y una camiseta suya estaba encima. La tomé entre mis manos y olí su aroma como un drogadicto, era tan suave y dulce, era para perderse, no quería nada más que a ella.

_Pero no lo merecía. _

Cole me dejó solo como si supiera que necesitaba un tiempo a solas en la habitación de la mujer que no me merecía. La habitación de Bella había cambiado mucho a lo que una vez tuvimos juntos en la casa de Los Feliz. Este lugar era espacioso y tenía mucho estilo, quizás había puesto de su propia cosecha para decorar, ya que había mucho de ella en los muebles y en la elección de los cuadros.

Bella podía ser muy sencilla, pero en cuanto a la decoración de una casa era muy minuciosa. Su cuarto tenía salida a una pequeña terraza la cual tenía un par de silloncitos y una pequeña mesita en donde habían apilados un buen par de libros. Salí motivado por la curiosidad de qué estaba leyendo, ya que ella tenía muy buen gusto en cuanto a la lectura. No obstante, los títulos de los libros fue lo que menos me importó cuando vi encima de ellos una pila de cartas que parecían recién leídas.

¿Cartas a Bella?

Sabía que esto era algo privado y que ya no era de mi incumbencia saber sobre sus asuntos, pero eran demasiadas cartas. Y ella nunca había recibido una.

Nunca le escribí una…

_Hermosa Bella: _

_ Creo que ya lo sabes, ya lo notas._

_ Me encantas. _

_ Me siento agradecido de haberte conocido, agradezco de que tu bella presencia se haya topado conmigo._

_ Que nuestros rumbos se hayan cruzado._

_ Soy feliz cuando sonríes por algo de pequeña gracia, siempre tienes esa sonrisa a flor de piel._

_ Eres más risueña de lo que pensaba._

_ Eres completamente única. _

_ Sabes que soy más cursi de lo normal, pero creo que a una mujer como tú hay que tratarla como tal._

_ Como el romanticismo antiguo, te entrego esta carta con lo poco y nada que puedo expresarte, porque sabes que lo que siento por ti es más grande aún para poder plasmarlo en el papel._

_ Espero que leas esta carta apenas te haya dejado en la puerta de tu casa, y que hayas sonreído como tanto me gustas que lo hagas. _

_ Shiloh. _

¿Y este sujeto quién era?

¿Bella había tenido un amor con alguien?

¿Bella me había cambiado?

¿Esto era actual?

Seguí leyendo las cartas que venían después.

_Bella: _

_ No quiero verte llorar más, ese hombre no merece tus lágrimas, quiero verte sonreír y te juro que me empeñaré en hacerte sonreír cada día. _

_ Sabes que adoro tu sonrisa._

_ Y haré que la esboces siempre._

_ Te quiere, Shiloh. _

No sé por qué la ira aumentaba, estaba que rompía estas cartas de una vez por todas.

¿Ese hombre era yo?

Era obvio.

Bella lloraba por lo que le hice, lloraba por el repentino cambio y el fin de lo bonito que teníamos.

_Bella: _

_ Adoro besarte cada día, y espero que sea algo que adores hacer todos los días junto a mí._

_ Me estoy enamorando profundamente de ti, es difícil no caer ante todo esto que estamos sintiendo._

_ Me mimas en todo, y no sé como agradecértelo más que con cuidarte y darte todo el amor que mereces. _

_ Te quiero demasiado, tenlo presente, hermosa. _

_ Shiloh. _

Este sujeto estaba enamorado de ella, y estaba sanando las heridas de Bella.

Eso explicaba el hecho de que Bella nunca me buscó luego de terminar, nunca jamás hubo una señal de mí en ella en las apariciones públicas o en sus fotografías con amigos.

Creo recordar a un chico que siempre acompañaba a Bella, apareció muchas veces en público junto a ella pero nunca se vieron acaramelados.

Quizás era porque Bella sabía ocupar la privacidad a su favor.

Bella amaba la privacidad, ella no le vendía su imagen a nadie y podía amar tanto a alguien que quería tenerlo bajo su halo de seguridad.

Ella debía querer a ese chico.

Debió sentirse bien junto a él.

Él le dio lo que yo no pude.

_Bella:_

_ Te amo, Bella._

_ Y eso basta._

_ Lo demás lo sabes. _

_ Quien te ama mucho, tu novio. _

¿Se habían convertido en novios?

Bella tuvo un novio de verdad.

Y mi ira se acrecentaba.

¿Con qué derecho me enojaba?

La había dejado y en menos de un mes ya estaba con otra chica haciendo todo lo que nunca hice con ella, haciendo todo lo que con Bella odiábamos.

Bella estuvo enamorada de otro hombre.

Dejé las cartas en su lugar, no quería leer más, solo quería romper un par de murallas antes de pensar con la cabeza fría.

Debía sacar esa ira de mí antes de que llegase Bella y le dijera unas cuantas cosas.

¿Pero por qué sentía esto?

No tenía el misero derecho de reprocharle nada.

¿Habrán terminado hace poco?

¿O aún seguían en algo?

¿Por qué?

Me lancé sobre la cama de Bella para perderme en su aroma y buscar un poco de calma.

¿Pero y si esta cama la había compartido con él?

Agarré mi celular y llamé a Zafrina…

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Bella**

Me había despertado con Cole en mis brazos, la verdad sus lengüeteadas fueron las que me despertaron. Ella sabía como despertarme cuando moría de hambre, y yo no podía ceder ante sus pedidos.

Era una mañana fresca con un sol muy exquisito para salir a caminar temprano, pero caminar no era algo que pudiera hacer con facilidad en público. Pensé que lo mejor sería salir a buscar a Bear y a Bearnie si es que podía con los dos, así podía llamar a Edward para que los volviera a ver.

Le envié un mensaje de texto a Edward al tiempo que preparaba leche con chocolate. Comencé a tararear una canción que me recordaba a la tarde anterior con Edward, había sido todo tan melancólico, que si cerraba los ojos me sentía igual que en aquellos años cuando todo era paz.

No sé si era lo correcto, tampoco estaba muy segura de que funcionaría, pero soñar era gratis y me gustaba.

Me gustaba engañar a mi corazón.

Quería engañarlo hasta que todo fuera un hecho.

Me senté en la terraza de mi habitación mientras terminaba mi leche, tenía unos libros que hojear, los cuales Alice me había obsequiado después de su viaje a Nueva York junto a Jack. Comencé a leer las primeras líneas del primer libro cuando comencé a tener el recuerdo de alguien muy especial, el romanticismo del narrador era calcado al de aquel hombre que me amó sinceramente… al hombre que sanó mis heridas.

El hombre que no hace mucho tiempo había abandonado mi casa.

Shiloh era amigo de Alice, más bien era un ex compañero de la secundaria que por asuntos familiares se había mudado al estado de Washington. Luego de terminar la universidad titulado como arquitecto volvió a Los Angeles para construir una casa y volver a sus raíces, fue en ese entonces que para inaugurar el lugar hizo una fiesta a la cual mi amiga me arrastró para salir de la horrible depresión.

Alice siempre celestina me lo presentó para que no me fuera a esconder en un rincón, ya que últimamente me aislaba y no conversaba con muchas personas en las reuniones sociales. Pero este chico evadió que yo era un personaje público, me había tratado de la forma más normal, como una chica más.

Y eso, inevitablemente me cautivó inmediatamente.

Él se tomaba el tiempo de ofrecerme comida y tragos de la forma más amable, yo pensaba que lo hacía solo por aparentar, pero el chico de verdad era tremendamente gentil.

Desde esa noche, comenzamos a vernos más seguido en juntas con amigos o en salidas a la playa cuando todo el grupo se ponía de acuerdo para ir por el fin de semana a Malibú.

Edward quedaba en el completo olvido cuando Shiloh estaba conmigo, era otra Bella, completamente renovada.

Con el tiempo y con mucho esfuerzo, él me enamoró.

Había conseguido algo que yo daba por muerto.

¿Volver a enamorarme?

No, prefería ver a Edward con su novia eternamente mientras me podría en mi casa.

Sin embargo, Shiloh me hizo entender que debía crecer como persona y dar vuelta la página.

Que no estaba mal si recordaba de vez en cuando a Edward porque más que mal él había sido parte importante de mi vida, pero ya era parte del pasado.

Debía irse con el viento…

No pasó mucho tiempo después de conocerlo en que él tomó el valor para pedirme ser su novia, algo en lo que tuvo mucho que ver Alice y mis amigas.

Mi respuesta fue inmediata y sincera, de verdad sentía que debía crecer y una de las formas era comenzar a ser feliz con una persona que de verdad me quería y me ofrecía el mundo.

Lo admiraba, lo quería, era un complemento.

Me sentía contenta cada mañana porque tenía una razón para despertar bien, tenía ganas de compartir una cuota de mi corazón.

Aunque siempre mantuve a raya un lema que me había grabado en la cabeza después de Edward, _no dejaría que mi felicidad dependiera de una persona_.

Con Shiloh habíamos entablado una relación amorosa más madura, éramos seres distintos e independientes que se unían cuando lo querían, pero no éramos propiedad del otro por mucho que nos amaramos.

Ambos comprendíamos ese pacto, y nunca cambió la cantidad de amor que nos entregábamos.

De verdad lo amaba.

La herida en mi corazón se sanaba y comprendía que Edward era feliz con otra persona.

Lo había superado y eso me hacía corroborar que el crecimiento como persona existía.

Llena de todos esos pensamientos y recordando que hoy era el cumpleaños de Shiloh, me puse a leer sus cartas. Él era un hombre completamente enchapado a la antigua, que me escribía cartas como todo un señor Darcy.

Lo adoraba.

Me gustaba que cada mañana antes de irse a su trabajo me dejará debajo de la puerta una pequeña cartita, aunque fuese algo mínimo, lo escribía y lo dejaba cada día.

Fui juntando cada una de las dedicatorias en una pequeña libretita, pero hace unas noches las releí y luego las dejé entremedio de uno de los libros nuevos.

Leer sus cartas era revivir ese amor bonito que vivimos que a pesar de que duró un poco más de un año me hizo sentir como nunca.

Le tenía cariño a Shiloh, y por lo mismo sentía que debía ir a verlo.

Hace cinco o seis meses habíamos terminado, por lo tanto, el lazo aún existía.

Me convencía de que no estaba haciendo nada malo, él era como un amigo para mí y Edward no tenía nada que reprocharme ya que era él la persona que aún no terminaba su relación actual.

Ugh…

Como sea, me bañé, me vestí como siempre y fui camino a ver a ese amor que me hizo vivir.

¿Qué pasaba si me confundía al ir a verlo?

Edward y Shiloh eran muy distintos, por lo mismo confundirse era fácil.

Esperaba que no.

Solo iba a verlo como una amiga y nada más.

Necesitaba verlo.

Mi corazón de todas formas, le pertenecía a Edward y esperaba que él estuviera cumpliendo su palabra en este momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que me odiaron después de esto u_u pero ustedes saben que debemos pasar por un poco de drama y algunos efectos adversos para llegar a la mejor parte, en esta etapa Edward habla muy retrospectivamente y reconoce los errores (aunque volvió a cometer uno), pero se da cuenta que echó a perder algunas cosas y que es ahora o nunca el momento para jugársela por Bella. Lo otro, y no menos importante, es que se conoce la historia amorosa desconocida de Bella mientras Edward estuvo lejos, ya que ella también tenía derecho de re hacer su vida.<strong>

**Disculpen lo corto del capítulo, ya se vienen algunos más largos :) Espero sus comentarios, gracias por la espera y la paciencia, no saben cuanto se los agradezco.**

**XOXO~ **


End file.
